Digimon VS Pokemon
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Based on MK VS DC. Pikachu and Guilmon defeated their foes but a new crisis came when their worlds are slowly combining together and a new energy called rage trying to consume them. A new battle begins.
1. The fall of Quartzmon and Mewtwo

The battle was over in the Digital World, but they swift and change like an endless dream. Quartzmon's defeat should had marked the victory against his plans to combine both the Real World and Digital World and reset them to match his twisted image. Instead, it opened a new struggle for independence.

In an outer region of the Digital World, Quartzmon staggered out feeling weakened through his battles, having being defeated by Tagiru Akashi, Arresterdramon and the Brave Snatcher, managing to create a copy of his Data in the last few seconds before his original body was destroyed, behind him was a black demon Digimon, Devimon, who came out quite displeased.

"I'm disappointed with you, Quartzmon." Devimon said, before he commented. "Myotismon will not be pleased with your failure to take the Digital World."

Quartzmon slammed his fist to the ground and yelled. "Hold your tongue, Devimon! Victory would have been mine if those brats didn't repair the Brave Snatcher. It's far from over!"

Suddenly, two figures appeared before them.

It was Guilmon and Renamon, only Guilmon looked very different from his kid stage.

He was now an inch taller than Renamon and now had a muscular body, bandages were wrapped around his arms, while he wore a brown scarf.

Meanwhile, Renamon stood beside him, showing off her EE sized breasts, a sexy belly, a beautiful vagina and a huge butt, a body any female Digimon would love to have.

"Guilmon!" Quartzmon snarled as he tried to attack.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon shot a fireball from his mouth that knocked Quartzmon down.

"Your plans to merge the worlds have broken the rules of the Digital World, Quartzmon!" Guilmon said in a serious tone.

"And every hero Digimon has managed to destroy every trace of your power source." Renamon added, standing next to her new mate.

"Never thought you two would come from me. But I am more than enough to handle you two" Quartzmon snarled getting up.

"Are you sure? Because your allies have abandoned you" Guilmon said as he looked behind Quartzmon, making him turn, his six red eyes glaring as he watched Devimon trying to escape through a portal.

"DEVIMON, YOU TRAITOR!" Quartzmon yelled.

Devimon turned around to see Quartzmon slammed him back to the ground and was prepared to finish him off but Guilmon thought otherwise.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon blasted Quartzmon again, but this time it sent him straight into the portal where the twisted digimon yelled in pain as something was consuming him.

"What have you've done!?" Quartzmon yelled as he suddenly glowed.

A dangerous glow of yellow radiating around him before he and the portal disappeared in a massive blast.

As Guilmon, Renamon and Devimon stood, unsure of what happened, a huge, blue digimon appeared before them.

"Azulongmon" Renamon said, bowing to show her respect to the Sovereign Digimon.

"You kids have done well today. I can't sense Quartzmon anymore. You can rest now." Azulongmon said, before he then turned down to Devimon.

"The Digital World will not fall to darkness, Devimon. Now you shall recieve judgement from the sovereign." Azulongmon told the fallen angel Digimon.

And with that, Azulongmon and Devimon disappeared.

With the conflict over, Renamon looked and smiled at her hero.

"Guess you're the big hero this time." Renamon smiled as she hugged him from behind, teasing Guilmon as her boobs rubbed against his back, making her then lean and whisper into his ear in an enticing tone. "So, after we spread the news, how about we have some fun."

"Sure." Guilmon smiled as they then left to explain the good news.

-Meanwhile, in another reality-

Planet Pokemon where a certain Pokémon stood in final stand against Mewtwo and his plans of domination, in which Mewtwo tried to destroy all humans.

But what seemed victory was only the beginning.

A Yellow Mouse Pokémon was seen winning over a white Pokemon with a purple tail and stomach.

The Pokémon, Pikachu, just stopped Mewtwo's plans from destroying all humans and enslaving the Pokémon world.

"Give it up, Mewtwo. It's over!" Pikachu said, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Don't be so sure, you pipsqueak!" Mewtwo said as he fired his Shadow Ball at Pikachu who dodged it, making him counter with his Thunderbolt, striking Mewtwo with enough force to slam him backwards into a mountain.

With Mewtwo taken down, a certain blue Pokémon ran up to Pikachu to see if he was alright, revealing herself to be Lucario, better known as the Aura Pokémon.

And just like Renamon, she too had a sexy body, huge butt, EE sized boobs and a mate she adored and loved with all her heart.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" Lucario asked in concern, making Pikachu smile at her and reply. "I'll be fine."

"Took you long enough" Came a voice, which makes both Pokémon turn and glare to see a small cat-like creature with a coin on his head is seen in front of them.

"Meowth! You allied yourself with Mewtwo so you could trap all Pokémon for Team Rocket!" Lucario snarled.

"I just allied with Mewtwo to get a greater power." Meowth said in reply.

Pikachu glared at his enemy, preparing to strike him with another electric attack, but then…

"Hey! Mewtwo's trying to get away!" Meowth suddenly called out, making Pikachu and Lucario turn to see Mewtwo, who was badly injured, glare at the Yellow Mouse with a determined look of revenge, before he opened up a portal, trying to get away.

"It's not over, you weaklings. Once I've regained my strength, I shall returned to exact my revenge!" Mewtwo shouted.

"I don't think so!" Pikachu said back as he leapt in the air and charged an Electro Ball from his tail, which he then fired at Mewtwo, striking the Psychic Pokémon and knocking him against his portal.

"You... what have you done?!" Mewtwo roared as the portal became unstable and the same thing that had happened with Quartzmon was replying with Mewtwo, in which his form was consumed in yellow energy, before he and his portal disappeared through an explosion.

As the Pokémon stood there, Meowth tried to escape himself but was brought to a stop.

"Hold it right there, Meowth!" A voice roared as Meowth was grabbed by the tail by an orange lizard-like Dragon that had blue and orange wings and a flame on its tail.

"Nice capture, Charizard" Pikachu said.

"Thanks, Pikachu." Charizard replied, before he glared at Meowth. "Meowth, you are under arrest and we've made sure you won't escape this time".

"What?" Meowth cried as Charizard flew away taking Meowth to a well guarded cell, where he was to spend many weeks for his betrayal.

"Well, Pikachu. Looks like you saved the day again." Lucario smiled as she rubbed Pikachu's head, making Pikachu smile back.

"Once we spread the news, let's have some fun." Lucario then offered, wanting nothing more than to mate with her hero.

"Sure." Pikachu replied with a smile, before he and Lucario then went off to tell everyone the good news.

But little did they know, what they thought to be the end of their villains, was only the beginning of a new conflict.


	2. Sceptile's Discovery

While Mewtwo's invasion was finished, and the Pokémon world was still at peace, it didn't stop all fighting as two Pokémon were clashed in a sparring match.

One was a Grass type, the other a Water type.

The green grass Pokémon, Sceptile was up against Blastoise.

"Come on, Blastoise, surely you could better than that." Sceptile said.

"Don't worry my friend. I'm just getting started" Blastoise replied.

Blastoise then sent out a huge surge of water from his twin cannons, which Sceptile dodged Sceptile and then retailed with Bullet Seed, firing a barrage of seed from his mouth which hit Blastoise, making him stumble back from the assault.

Recovering from Sceptile's attack, Blastoise was about to resume, only for him and Sceptile to suddenly stop as the their communicators went off.

"It's from Blaziken, she wants something." Sceptile said, before he answered. "Sceptile here."

"We just got reports that something was going on back in Johto. We need one of you to go and check it out." Blaziken's voice said from the other end of the communicator.

"You go, Sceptile. Your ninja skills can come in handy. I'll go and see if there other bad Pokémon around." Blastoise suggested, making Sceptile nod in agreement.

"Right. I'll be on... Arrrghhh!" Sceptile suddenly groaned out as he clutched his head and his eyes suddenly glowed an eerie yellow.

Concerned, Blastoise asked. "Sceptile, what's the matter?"

The glow and pain then disappeared as Sceptile recovered and told Blastoise in reply. "I'm fine."

"Something is wrong with you. Stay behind, we'll just ask Rapidash." Blastoise suggested.

"Don't worry. It's nothing. I'm off then" Sceptile reassured.

But as he headed off to Johto, Blastoise couldn't help but worry, knowing Sceptile and knowing his friend was hiding something.

-In a Johto forest-

Weavile was watching the scenery.

"Seems the hero force have been busy. Still, what they don't know, won't harm them." Weavile commented.

"Weavile, it's you." Sceptile said from behind her, before he questioned the Dark Pokémon. "What are you up to?"

"Ah, the ultimate Treecko Evolution. Sorry big boy but gotta rush" Weavile said as he was about to leave when Sceptile spotted a mysterious Blue Card in her hands.

"Hold up. What is that?" Sceptile asked, jumping in front of her, making her say defensively. "Found it and it's mine."

"I don't think so. You're handing it over to us." Sceptile said in a stern tone, which made

Weavile then snarl as she leapt in the air, preparing to claw at Sceptile with her Scratch attack, but Sceptile dodged her claws and then used his Leaf Blades to attack.

Weavile, being a fast Pokémon, dodged his attack and then leapt back in order to power up her Punishment attack, only for Sceptile to leap out of the way before he charged up his Solar Beam.

As soon as Weavile saw the attack, she tried to stop it, but it was too late as Sceptile fired a massive blast of energy, hitting Weavile and making her land on the ground, dropping the Card as she had been beaten.

With the battle over, Sceptile went over to inspect it, only for someone else to sneak in and pick it up.

A purple imp creature that had a red scarf, red gloves and a strange yellow smiling face imprinted on his stomach.

"Well, what do we have here?" Asked the creature.

"Who… who are you?" Sceptile asked, before saying. "You're not a Pokémon."

"No. I am not. I'm Impmon. What in the world is a Pokémon?" The creature said in reply.

Wanting some answers, Sceptile began to ask. "Just what is…?"

However, Sceptile the pain in his head returned, only this time it felt ten times worse as his eyes glowed yellow again.

"Hey buddy, you don't look so good." Impmon said. "But whatever, I'll just take this Digicard and..."

But Weavile snatched it from him, making him yell. "HEY!"

Weavile began to run, but then realised too late that she ran into a portal.

"What the...?" She called out, before she disappeared.

Back with Sceptile, he rose up, only his eyes were still yellow, as was his body, which seemed to have some negative effect on him.

"Give me the card!" He demanded in an aggressive tone.

"Hey, don't look at me, green bug. The cat thing took it!" Impmon said.

"You allowed her to escape?!" Sceptile snarled.

"I don't like your attitude. Time to shut you up." Impmon said, summoning his strength to change to his most powerful form, Beelzemon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled as he fired his guns, only Sceptile managed to dodge each shot with his speed.

"Huh. You'd give Dorulumon a run for his money." Beelzemon commented.

"My turn." Sceptile just snarled and he powered up to his Mega Form.

He then charged at Beelzemon with his Leaf Blade, which Beelzemon dodged, before calling upon his motorcycle, Behemoth, which he hopped on, planning to run Mega Sceptile down, but the Grass Pokemon, being a ninja leapt out of the way.

Beelzemon quickly turned, his guns drawn as he used his Double Impact again, only for Mega Sceptile to leap from tree to tree, dodging all the shots Beelzemon fired and then leapt towards Beelzemon with his Leaf Blade, slicing through Behemoth and causing it to explode, knocking Beelzemon back from the blast and slam hard against a tree, making him lose consciousness and revert back to Impmon.

But Sceptile wasn't done.

He grabbed the injured Digimon by the throat, lifting up his Leaf Blade to finish him off.

"Sceptile!" Mega Charizard X appeared, making the grass Pokémon turn to face him "What's going on? What is that creature?"

"Charizard! This creature tried to kill me so I am returning the favor!" Mega Sceptile snarled.

"No you're not! There's clearly that something is wrong with you. The Sceptile I know doesn't kill!" Mega Charizard X said in reply.

"He does now!" Mega Sceptile snapped back, prepared to finish off Impmon, only to stop when he was forced to dodge Charizard's Flamethrower, to prevent him from killing the unknown creature.

Now enraged, Mega Sceptile turned his rage to Mega Charizard X and began to attack his friend.

Mega Sceptile used his Leaf Blade, only for Mega Charizard X to launch himself up in the air and used his Fire Blast, which the Grass Pokémon dodged, narrowly avoiding the blaze.

"Stop it, Sceptile! I don't want to fight you!" Mega Charizard X called to him, confused as to why his friend was acting so aggressively towards him.

But Sceptile wouldn't listen.

Instead Mega Sceptile began charge up another Solar Beam attack, which Mega Charizard X saw and countered with a second Fire Blast.

The two attacks collided with one another, which caused an explosion to shake the area, while Mega Charizard X Crashed to the ground.

"I thought you were a master of Fire type!" Mega Sceptile said, drawing out his Leaf Blade as he was prepared to finish Mega Charizard X off.

But then he saw Mega Charizard X smirk.

"I am." He said, before quickly using Fire Spin to strike Mega Sceptile, who screamed out from the pain and then collapsed to the ground, reverting back to Sceptile as he lost consciousness.

Seeing Sceptile had been beaten, Charizard powered down to pick his friend up.

"Something is wrong with you my friend. And it's not just you. I feel it on everyone for some reason. I better take you back to Blaziken and Lucario, see what's wrong." Charizard said, thinking aloud, before he flew away, taking Sceptile with him, while leaving Impmon alone.


	3. Agumon's Discovery

Back at the Digital world, an orange reptile Digimon was seen sitting down on an arena with a pink bird Digimon sitting next to him.

Suddenly, they both opened their attacks and grabbed the legs of two almost identical blue Digimon and threw them to the ground.

Both slowly got up and smiled.

"Man, you almost got you that time, Agumon." The male blue Digimon said with a grin.

"It was really your move, Veemon." Agumon said as he and Biyomon helped him and AquaVeemon, Veemon's mate back up to her feet.

"I nearly redirected your own power against you. And I can sense your power. I knew you two were there." Agumon explained, making AquaVeemon say. "I shouldn't have underestimated the Digimon of Courage."

"I'm surprised to see you guys again, even though it was after Quartzmon's invasion." Biyomon admitted

"We're trying to discover a sudden cause. Wormmon, AquaVeemon and I are trying to find our friends Hawkmon and Armadillomon, who suddenly disappeared" Veemon replied, saddened.

"They're gone?" Biyomon asked in horror, while Agumon had a look of great concern on his face for his friend and those friends missing.

"Yes. We don't know where they are. We were hoping you might help." AquaVeemon said.

"Gabumon, Gatomon and Patamon are still around but many of the other Digidestined Digimon have also disappeared recently." Agumon replied, knowing it was no coincidence, but something more sinister.

"You mean... Gomamon, Tentomon and Palmon disappeared as well?" AquaVeemon gasped, making Agumon nod and ask the Digimon of Courage and Friendship. "Veemon, who'd you think is responsible?"

"Well Quartzmon was destroyed by Tagiru and Gumdramon. Devimon was imprisoned by the Digimon Sovereigns. And that leaves only two Digimon in my head that could be behind this." Veemon said.

"Myotismon and that trouble maker Impmon" Biyomon replied, knowing Impmon was troublesome, but she found it difficult to believe he'd go back to his evil ways.

"What can we do Agumon?" She asked.

"You need more than our help, Veemon. Contact the Tamers' Digimon. They know of Impmon's tricks more than I do. I'll see if I can find the other me and Shoutmon. Maybe they can help too." Agumon instructed.

"Be careful Agumon" Biyomon said, wrapping her wings around Agumon, holding him close.

"I'll be fine." Agumon reassured, moving his head back to give Biyomon a caring smile, which made her smile back.

-Moments later-

As Agumon was walking through the forest, heading to Shoutmon's castle, he looked around as he could sense a familiar presence.

"Hmm... Shoutmon is close." He said, only to then jump back as a fireball shot past him, making Agumon turn to see Shoutmon.

"Closer than you think." Shoutmon said, before he summoned his mic, shot at Agumon and tried to pummel him with it.

Agumon dodged each of Shoutmon's attacks, before he then used his Claw Uppercut to counter Shoutmon, knocking Shoutmon down for a second, before he got back up.

"So this is the way of the Digidestined? Destroy your allies?" He asked, making Agumon say in a defensive tone. "It's you who attacked me."

"Ballistamon, Dorulumon and my Lunamon disappeared. And I think you have something to do with it" Shoutmon told Agumon, who replied in an honest and serious tone. "I didn't attack your friends."

"So what are you and your friends…?" Shoutmon began to ask.

"We're trying to find our friends as well." Agumon said, catching the Digimon King by surprise. "It seems we have a common enemy, Shoutmon. The question is, can we work together to find the cause of all this?" Agumon asked.

"How can I trust you?" Shoutmon questioned, despite Agumon allying with Shoutmon and the other Digimon heroes against Quartzmon, his concern was still held for those missing.

"Because I am about to save your life." Agumon replied as he pushed Shoutmon aside and yelled "Pepper Breath!"

Agumon then shot a fireball at another Pepper Breath that was coming their way, both attacks canceled the other out, as well as revealing the DATS version of Agumon before them.

But something was wrong.

He was now glowing a dangerous yellow and his eyes were yellow too.

"DATS Agumon? What's going on?" Shoutmon asked as he could tell DATS Agumon was being influenced by some form of mind control.

"I'll hold him off. You go and find Guilmon!" Agumon told him, causing Shoutmon to thank Agumon silently, before he ran off.

"You allowed Shoutmon, the same Shoutmon who deleted my friends to escape! I'll crush you for that!" DATS Agumon snarled.

"Something is wrong here. Where is DATS Agumon getting this power from?" Agumon said, before he avoided a slash from his other self.

The DATS Agumon was attacking furiously as Agumon kept up his guard and did his best to dodge each attack, before he then leapt back.

Both fired a Pepper Breath at each other, in which Agumon's attack managed to break through and struck DATS Agumon.

However, being attacked only enraged DATS Agumon as he began to glow again and charged.

Agumon ran to slash him with his Claw Uppercut, but a flash of light appeared.

When the light died, Agumon looked around to see a green unfamiliar creature in DATS Agumon's place.

The glow disappeared and the creature looked around, confused.

"What the...?" Sceptile looked around, making him ask. "What is this place? I feel so weird. And where's Charizard and Blaziken?"

Noticing Agumon, Sceptile then commented. "Another one of those creatures. And not a Pokémon?"

Agumon was confused at first and then he realised.

"Oh I see what's going on now. I've seen this trick before. Your illusions do not fool me, Myotismon!" He shouted.

"Who? What are you…?" Sceptile asked, but was cut from his questions when Agumon began to power up.

"Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon. Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!" He roared out, standing proudly before his enemy.

'Grr... no choice but to fight.' Sceptile thought, achieving his Mega form once again.

Mega Sceptile then used his Bullet Seed on MetalGreymon but MetalGreymon just knocked them off with his metal claw, before the Digimon of Courage went on the offensive.

"Mega Claw!" He yelled as he shot his claw at Mega Sceptile who leapt on top of it and ran up it ready to use his Leaf Blade.

However, MetalGreymon used his other arm and swiped Mega Sceptile off of him before pulling his arm back.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon then yelled, firing two missiles from his chest, which hit Mega Sceptile head on.

Soon, as the smoke cleared, Sceptile fell to the ground defeated.

MetalGreymon looked down at his defeated opponent and suddenly became concerned, thinking to himself. 'That's odd. If this is Myotismon, he would've changed back to his true form.'

"I better take him to Gabumon. He might know something" MetalGreymon then said, realizing the creature he had attacked may not be an enemy and picked up the Pokémon in his hand and flew off.

-Back at the Digimon's base-

Gabumon was waiting patiently for the others to return when all of a sudden he saw MetalGreymon land.

"MetalGreymon!" Gabumon called out as he ran over to him, in which MetalGreymon put Sceptile down and reverted back to Agumon.

Confused, Gabumon asked. "Are you ok? Who is this creature?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to you. Whoever this creature is, it's no Digimon." Agumon replied.

"So you say" Said an evil voice behind them causing them to see...

"Myotismon!" Agumon and Gabumon both yelled as they got up and turned to face the vampire Digimon.

"It has a been a long time, my foes." Myotismon commented, before he asked. "Where's Gatomon?"

"If you're still after her, you'll have to go through us first!" Agumon snarled, making Gabumon nod in reply.

"Ha. As you request. But I have to warn you. I've improved since the last time we fought." Myotismon said, shocking Agumon and Gabumon as Myotismon was consumed in darkness that began to grow, expand and alter in shape.

And when the darkness burst off his body, it revealed he had Digivolved to MaloMyotismon.

"Gabumon, we've gotta Warp Digivolve and become Omnimon if we hope to stop him" Agumon said, to which his best friend nodded.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

"DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon called out as they combined as one, ready to take down MaloMyotismon.

"Screaming darkness!" MaloMyotismon yelled as he sent out beams of darkness towards Omnimon, who dodged the attacks, while withdrawing his cannon.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon called out, firing a powerful blast from his cannon, striking MaloMyotismon and knocking him back, making it look like Omnimon had the upperhand.

However, MaloMyotismon body was enveloped by a yellow aura, making him roar out aggressively.

"That's the same thing that happened to that other Agumon!" Omnimon said as Agumon recognised this aura.

"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon exclaimed, opening up the shoulderplates that then spewed out a thick red, acidic mist that made Omnimon snap back to his senses and jump out of the way, narrowly avoiding being melted by the mist.

'I better finish this before it gets anymore worse.' Omnimon thought.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon then announced, drawing out his sword, before lunging forward, stabbing MaloMyotismon in the chest, causing the evil Digimon to yell in pain before Omnimon pulled out his Supreme Canon once more and blasted MaloMyotismon, causing him to revert back to Myotismon as he collapsed in defeat.

"May the Sovereigns bind you in darkness for your evil, monster." Omnimon said, before he reverted back to Agumon and Gabumon.

"Guys!" Came a voice, making the pair turn to see Renamon coming towards them.

Curious, Gabumon asked. "Renamon, what are you're doing here?"

"Well I wanted to settle down with Guilmon, bare his Digi-Egg and start a family, when I heard news of many disappearing Digimon. Guilmon went off to see Azulongmon while he ask me to check up on you guys." Renamon explained in reply.

Gabumon was about to continue his conversation with Renamon when suddenly; Agumon's communicator went off.

"Agumon here." He answered.

"This is Patamon speaking. Gatomon and I were on the track of Impmon but then he vanished and disappeared." Patamon said, before the Digimon of Hope asked. "Veemon and AquaVeemon told us everything. Is Myotismon behind all of this?"

"No. And Shoutmon is just as concerned as we are." Agumon said, before turning his attention back to the still unconscious Sceptile and saying. "I fought some creature that I thought was Myotismon using his illusions to deceive me, but I looked past that option."

"Who'd you think he is?" Renamon asked curiously, looking down on Sceptile.

"I have an idea. I will read his energy." Agumon replied, before saying to his friends. "Gabumon, Renamon, I might need your help."

"Just don't do anything crazy." Patamon's voice said.

"I'll be fine." Agumon said as he, Gabumon and Renamon put their hands on Sceptile's chest.

"You may be Tai's Digimon but you're not invincible" Patamon's voice said.

But then, the yellow glow that was on Sceptile spread from him, over the three Digimon who yelled in pain and their eyes turned yellow before they all disappeared.


	4. Charizard's Busy Day

Back at the Pokémon Centre, Charizard and his girlfriend, Blaziken helped Sceptile onto a bed in order to properly recover from whatever it was that had attacked him.

Soon, Sceptile regained consciousness, which caught the attention of both Fire Pokémon right away, making Blaziken ask. "Are you alright, Sceptile?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sceptile said, sitting up.

"Why'd you attack me?" Charizard had to ask, hating to bring up the topic, but needed an answer.

"I am sorry, Charizard. It's just… something was controlling me. Some kind of rage and I couldn't stop myself" Sceptile replied in a solemn tone, looking down.

"I see." Charizard said, before he asked. "And that creature?"

"He's not a Pokémon, he's someone I never knew before. Weavile also got this strange blue card." Sceptile told his friend.

"A Blue Card?" Asked Blaziken. "Interesting. Well, Charizard would like to run a few tests on you".

"I told you I am fine." Sceptile said, before standing up.

Only then he felt it.

"Oh no… Not again." He yelled out before his body glowed with the same yellow aura again and his eyes went yellow, making Blaziken call out in concern. "Sceptile!"

As much as Blaziken wanted to help, Charizard held her back.

"Don't get close to him!" Charizard warned, knowing how dangerous Sceptile could become.

Sceptile screamed as the aura consumed him and he disappeared and someone else took his place, an orange reptile that had red braces wrapped around his hands.

"What kind of magic is this? Where am I?" Asked the reptile in a confused tone.

"Ok... that's interesting." Charizard said, while Blaziken hid behind him, unintentionally pressing her breasts against Charizard's back.

Looking around, the reptile then saw Charizard, in which his eyes glowed yellow, the same as Sceptile's.

"Shoutmon! First you hide behind others and now you hide behind an illusion? There's no escaping from Agumon now! Fight!" DATS Agumon roared and lunged to attack.

"Blaziken, stay back!" Charizard called out as he and Blaziken leapt back from DATS Agumon's attack.

DATS Agumon snarled and used his Pepper Breath, firing several shots at Charizard who used his Fire Blast to block it out, creating a smokescreen, which Charizard saw as an opening.

And with that, Charizard shot through the smoke, grabbed DTAS Agumon and used his Seismic Toss to spin his enemy around, before he threw him down to the ground, rendering the Digimon unconscious.

"He has most unusual attacks." Charizard said as Blaziken laid DATS Agumon on the bed "Whoever this Agumon is, he's not from this world."

"What about Sceptile?" asked Blaziken.

"I think Sceptile and this Agumon character switched places through some sort of telepathically event." Charizard replied, though it was just a guess.

"Ok. Keep me informed of your process, dear. I'm going to help Lucario find Pikachu" Blaziken said, making Charizard nod in reply.

"Got it" Charizard said as Blaziken left, before he then sensed something coming back in Kanto. "Something is wrong here." Charizard said. "I sense another disturbance. I better take this dino boy with me."

Placing DATS Agumon on his back, Charizard then flew off to see what was causing the disturbance.

As Charizard flew over the city of Viridian City, he was suddenly attacked by many Shadow Balls that flew out of nowhere.

"I don't have time for this." Charizard groaned, dodging each attack before he flew to the ground, placed DATS Agumon down and faced his attacker.

"No, no, no. You're supposed to DIE when the Shadow Balls hit you!" The insane Pokemon yelled.

"Sorry to ruin your night, Gengar!" Charizard said as he prepared to fight the Ghost Pokémon.

Gengar then attacked, using his tongue in an attempt to render Charizard immobile from its paralysis effects, however, Charizard dodged the attack and used Flamethrower, blast Gengar and causing the Ghost Pokémon to get thrown back a bit.

Not yet ready to give in, Gengar got up and tried his luck using Hypnosis, hoping to put Charizard to sleep.

But not only was Charizard fast on the draw, his mind and will were incredibly strong, making him immune to the mesmeric power, before he flew in the air and lifted up his huge tail and slammed it right into Gengar's face.

As Gengar stumbled back, Charizard used his Fire Spin, which hit the Ghost Pokemon causing him to fall back in defeat.

"Ok, Ok, Stop. I give up!" Gengar cried.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before." Charizard said as he approached his foe.

But before he could finish Gengar off, he heard three screams, followed by another Agumon, along with two other creatures to appear from a yellow aura before collapsing to the ground.

The first being a tall yellow fox Digimon with a total babe body and the other is a small wolf-like creature that had blue and white marked fur.

"Three more? This night just keep getting better and better." Charizard said sarcastically.

Turning to Gengar, Charizard instructed him in a serious tone. "You stay here!"

However, as Charizard went to examine the new Agumon and other two Digimon, a dark smile appeared on Gengar's face.

"Yeah, like that would happen" Gengar said darkly.

Approaching the three, Charizard watched as they slowly got up, making him ask. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Agumon." Said the smaller Agumon.

"I'm Gabumon" The other said.

"And I'm Renamon." The female fox creature replied, introducing herself in an elegant and polite reply.

"Are you all injured?" Charizard asked, knowing they were most likely in pain. "Let me help you all."

As soon as the three turned to him, their eyes suddenly glowed yellow and in their vision, they saw Charizard as someone else.

"Myotismon!" Gabumon and Renamon yelled in unison.

"I thought we defeated you, villain!" Agumon shouted. "This time we'll finish you off for good!"

Soon the three began to power up, Agumon becoming WarGreymon, Gabumon becoming MetalGarurumon and Renamon becoming Sakuyamon, in which she had managed to achieve her Mega form solo thanks to Guilmon spending time training her.

And now she was going to use her power to rid the world of Myotismon once and for all.

"Three against one? Fine. I better Mega myself up." Charizard said, embracing the power of his Charizardite and became Mega Charizard X.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon roared, firing a blue blast of ice from his mouth, only Mega Charizard X flew in the air, avoiding the attack.

But he was too distracted by MetalGarurumon when he then noticed Sakuyamon and WarGreymon were coming at him.

"Flaming Fox!" Sakuyamon announced, sending flaming kick from the sky.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon roared as he summoned all the energy he could, created a huge fireball and then threw it.

Mega Charizard X saw them both coming and ducked, causing the two attacks to collide in a powerful blast, forcing him to land in front of MetalGarurumon who was waiting for him.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon called out, launching freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body at the Pokémon, making Mega Charizard smirk and think. 'Alright. Follow the leader.'

Mega Charizard X allowed the missiles to chase him until he stopped right in front of Sakuyamon, where he then moved out of the way, allowing the missiles to hit Sakuyamon instead, causing her to cry out in pain, fall to the ground and DeDigivolve back to Renamon.

"One down, two to go." Mega Charizard X said as he faced the two remaining Mega Level Digimon.

Mega Charizard X then blew up a huge Fire Blast that made a cross shape flame, striking both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon directly.

And as the dust cleared it showed Agumon and Gabumon on the ground, defeated.

With his enemies down, Charizard reverted back to his original form, picked up Renamon under his arm and walked over to Gabumon and Agumon, but saw Gengar and the other Agumon had disappeared.

"Great. No Gengar, no other Agumon. Your distraction has caused them both to disappear. But still, at least you three aren't going anywhere" Charizard commented, before he then picked up his communicator.

"Greninja, this is Charizard. I have prisoners which I need to have examined in a secure location." Charizard said, before asking. "Will the space station do?"

"Yes. I'll teleport you there as soon as I can." Greninja's voice replied.

-Moments later-

Charizard, Greninja and Lucario were on their space station above the Pokémon world where they looked down at the unconscious Agumon, Gabumon and Renamon, whose arms and legs were tied up on some chairs.

Staring at the Digimon, Charizard then said. "It just don't make sense anymore. I could tell that other Agumon are from another world, but these guys and that girl are totally different."

"And according to you, Sceptile had the same problems as well." Greninja pointed out.

Lucario just stared at Renamon.

She didn't know why but she felt a bit envious of the foxy Digimon.

"I'm not too sure, but we may be witnessing a beginning of another invasion." Charizard told his allies.

"I leave the detective work to you, Charizard. I'm going to help Blaziken search for Pikachu." Greninja told Charizard, before he walked out.

"Yes, we need him. And don't worry Lucario. We'll find him." Charizard reassured Lucario.

"I hope so." Lucario replied, hoping to eventually see her mate.

After reassuring Lucario, Charizard headed to the computer and put some data in it.

"Computer, run the blood sample from Renamon against the alien blood types database" Charizard instructed.

But the screen just displayed: 'No data found'.

"I see... so they're not made of blood and tissue." Charizard said, before he was brought from his research when he heard a moan, making the Fire type Pokémon turn to see Renamon regaining conscious, making Renamon then panick when she saw herself tied up.

"W...what is going on!?" Renamon cried out as she tried to break free, only to find out that the ropes were too strong to break free from.

"Calm down. Charizard just needs to run a few tests on you and your friends. That should teach you to be more sexy than me." Lucario said coldly, making Charizard fall down after hearing this.

"Excuse me? You more sexy than me? I think not you sourpuss!" Renamon snapped angrily.

"What'd you say!?" Lucario snarled back as both girls glared angrily at each other.

"Lucario, stop it!" Charizard shouted, causing the two girls to stop.

"Now stop arguing before we receive any more..." Charizard then got out, but was cut off when sirens went off.

"...visitors." He finished.

"Pyro Sphere!" A strong voice called out, before a fireball hit Lucario in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground.

Both Charizard and Renamon turned to see a red muscular dinosaur creature, adorned in a brown scarf, making Renamon smile.

"Guilmon!" She called out, happy to see her lover coming to her rescue.

Her knight in shining red armour.

"Renamon, are you ok?" Guilmon asked.

When she nodded yes, Guilmon then turned his attention to Charizard, making him demand. "You will free Renamon, Agumon and Gabumon at once!"

"Let me guess. You came from the same world as them?" Charizard questioned, making Renamon ask."How'd you figure that out?"

"Lucky guess." Charizard replied.

"Free them at once!" Guilmon then ordered, his tone more aggressive than before.

"First, I need answers!" Charizard told Guilmon as he moved into his fighting position, knowing that after, Guilmon would attack him.

"Release my mate and my friends or I shall take them from you by force!" Guilmon said as he charged and threw a kick at Charizard, who held up his arm and blocked the attack.

The pair then sent a barrage of punches and kicks at each other, cancelling each other out before both of them were thrown back, in which Charizard unleashed a massive Fire Blast from his maw, while Guilmon retailed with his Pyro Sphere.

Knowing Charizard was too powerful to defeat in mere combat, the smoke from the two attacks gave Guilmon a chance he needed.

"Now my chance!" Guilmon called as he rushed back to his captive friends, wrapped his tail around Renamon's waist and grabbed Agumon and Gabumon.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out and blushed as she felt Guilmon's tail wrap around her slender waist.

Charizard then saw a clearing from the smoke.

And when he saw Guilmon reach his friends, he used his teleporter and disappeared with Charizard's three captives, leaving the chairs behind.

With his captives and Guilmon gone, Charizard looked down on the three chairs and then saw something horrible out of the window of the space station.

The Pokémon world was now covered with yellow lines, in which some parts of the other world was seen in some of the cracks.

Lucario, who had regained consciousness, saw what was happening as well, making her ask. "What's happening to the world?"

"I don't know but it's worse than I feared. Much worse" Charizard replied.

Soon, they broadcasted into the news to see what was up.

"It seemed this is going across the globe. Destruction, and disasters appears everywhere." The Kecleon newscaster said. "But the question still remains: where is Pikachu?"

"Pikachu's still not found? Where can he be?" Lucario gasped in horror that her love was still missing.

"That's a good question." Charizard said, before he asked himself. "Where are you, Pikachu?'


	5. Gatomon's Search and Attack

No sooner had Agumon, Gabumon and Renamon disappeared did back at their base, Patamon and Gatomon lost communication with them.

"Agumon? Gabumon? Renamon? Come in. You guys?" called Patamon concerned.

"Something must have gone wrong" Gatomon said, before suggesting. "Contact Veemon."

Patamon nodded and answered. "Veemon, this is Patamon. Please call."

"This is Veemon speaking." Veemon's voice answered, before asking. "What's up?"

"Something happened to Agumon and the others, can you help? Our portal device is not working well and we cannot risk between teleported to a random place. Can you and AquaVeemon go there?" Patamon called.

"We can't. AquaVeemon sensed something back at the place where Quartzmon was destroyed and they need our attention." Veemon replied.

"Understood." Gatomon sighed. "I have to go there myself."

"We'll join you as soon as we can." Veemon's voice said in reply.

With that, Patamon got ready to find his friends and some answers.

"Alright. I'll go and see if there are other Digidestined's Digimon that we could help." Patamon said as he left, making Gatomon embrace Patamon closely.

"Be careful." Gatomon told her lover.

Breaking from the embrace, Gatomon then turned her attention to the portal.

"If the portal's working perfectly, I could get to Agumon and the others easily. But the destination is... too erratic. I can't risk it if it means going to the wrong place or worse... bringing someone else here." The feline Digimon said.

"A little late for that." A voice commented, making Gatomon turn to see Weavile behind her.

"Who are you?!" Gatomon ordered, getting into a fighting stance if the female was planning to fight or cause trouble.

Weavile put a hand to her head. "Weavile and I really need to get back to Johto. So maybe..."

"Security lockdown! Immediate lockdown!" Gatomon called out.

With that done, she turned back to Weavile "You are not going anyway!"

"Not tonight, honey. I've got a headache" Weavile said, but seeing Gatomon getting ready to fight her eyes glowed yellow.

"Fine then. Nobody bags this kitty! Fury Swipes!" Weavile yelled as she began slashing at the feline Digimon who managed to dodge each attack thanks to her speed and grace, before contouring.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon called out, smacking Weavile in the face, which just made the Dark Pokémon glare at her as her claws began to glow.

"What is she doing now?" Gatomon asked herself.

"Icy Wind!" Weavile exclaimed as she blew a gale of ice wind from her mouth.

Gatomon was nearly caught in surprise from the sudden attack, but managed to dodge it.

"I better wrap this up. Cat Laser!" Gatomon announced, firing a laser that hit Weavile, causing her to crash into the wall and collapse.

With her enemy down, Gatomon approached her defeated opponent.

"Security will take care of you. I have to get to Renamon and the others" She said, before leaving and heading to where Agumon, Gabumon and Renamon were last seen.

After a small trip, she had arrived to the place where her friends were last seen, only to see a still conscious Sceptile lying on the ground.

"No sign of Agumon, Gabumon or Renamon." Gatomon said, before saying as she turned her attention to Sceptile. "Only the creature Agumon talked about is here. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Then her communicator went off, making her ask. "Patamon? Did you find the others?"

"No. I found Biyomon and she is just as concerned about this like the rest of us." Patamon replied, before having to ask. "Who is this cat creature lying on the ground?"

"She calls herself Weavile. I'll question her later. Something's come up." Gatomon replied, making Patamon ask her. "What is it?"

"I need help in locating Agumon and the others. Follow my signal and meet up with me as..." Patamon began to say, however, Gatomon was then she was interrupted by a blue wolf-like creature that wore a red headband and boxing gloves.

"Gaomon?" She asked, only to see his eyes were glowing yellow too, just like Weavile's before she turned wild and aggressive.

"Something's wrong with Gaomon. Get here as soon as you can!" She called as she gots ready to fight.

"I will protect the Digital World!" Gaomon roared, before using his Rolling Upper attack, which hit Gatomon in the chest and breasts, causing her to skid back.

"Stop it, Gaomon! You're been controlled!" Gatomon called out, trying to reason with him, but it was no use as Gaomon just continued to fight, using his Gao Rush to try and strike gatomon, who managed to dodged each time.

Gatomon struggled to stop Gaomon's onslaught but knew she had to fight back.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon called out as she hit Gaomon, only for Gaomon to quickly shake off her attack and counter, whacking her with his tail, making Gatomon do the same back to Gaomon.

Gaomon then used his Double Backhand, which Gatomon dodged, giving her an opening and allowing the Digimon of Light to use her Cat Eye Hypnotism on him, stopping Gaomon from moving, before ending the fight with a powerful kick.

With the fighting over, Gaomon slowly got up, his eyes not glowing, making Gatomon sigh as she helped him up.

"Gaomon, are you alright?" She asked.

"Gatomon? I thought you were Kurata." Gaomon replied, making Gatomon ask. "Kurata? Do I look like a human to you?"

"No, but I saw you as Kurata just then thinking you were planning to destroy the Digital World." Gaomon said, before adding. "And it's not just me. It's happening to all of us."

"Maybe it's Quartzmon's doing." Gatomon suggested, helping Gaomon so his back was against a tree and he was sitting down. "Rest here. I'll go and see Azulongmon."

-At Azulongmon's place-

Entering the Digimon Sovereign's domain, Gatomon called for Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon! Where are you? There may be another invasion coming. I think Quartzmon might be returning! Azulongmon, can you hear me?"

A flash of light came, but it was not Azulongmon who came, instead came a green creature whose head looked like a light bulb and had a green body with small wings on their back.

Seeing the unknown creature, and sensing no evil from it, Gatomon asked."Another strange creature, only this time it's different. Who are you?"

"I am Celebi." Said the creature.

"Why are you here?" Gatomon asked, only for Celebi to reply as he felt a terrible pain in his head. "So confused... Don't understand... the rage..."

"THE RAGE!" He yelled as his eyes changed yellow, which made Gatomon jump back as she prepared to fight, knowing there was no other option.

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!" She announced, changing to her angelic form as she prepared to take on the suffering creature.

"Leaf Storm!" Celebi roared as he sent a storm of leaves towards Angewomon, who reacted by leaping into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon called out as she created a shield of light that almost blinded Celebi and then kicked him to the ground.

But being a Legendary Pokémon, Celebi rose up from the attack and used his own, firing his Solar Beam right at Angewomon, who took the hit, but managed to remain stable.

"This is bad. For a little guy he's powerful. I better end this" Angewomon said, before calling out. "Celestial Arrow!"

Creating an arrow with her light energy, Angewomon then fired it, hitting Celebi and knocking him to the ground.

After De-Digivolving, Gatomon's caution towards Celebi was replaced with worry as she could see that Celebi was still in pain.

"Now I think it's time I get some answers out of you." She said.

But before she could do that, a shuriken made of water appeared out of nowhere and hit Gatomon, causing her to cry out as it slashed against her back and caused her to crash to the ground.

With Gatomon down, a blue frog-like creature that had a massive tongue wrapped around itself like a scarf appeared and approached Celebi.

"Celebi, what happened? I came as soon as I sensed you and I came here as quickly as I could" The creature said.

"Greninja? Beware... the rage..." Celebi gasped as he tried to get up.

"The rage?" Greninja asked before he saw Gatomon getting up, enraged, in which her eyes were now completely yellow.

"Oh I guess he meant you." He got up and turned his attention to the Digimon of Light, making him demand. "What did you do to Celebi?"

"The same thing as I am gonna do to you!" Gatomon snarled, before she leapt at Greninja and punched him, knocking him back.

Quickly maintaining his focus, Greninja leapt up and saw the feline Digimon coming at him, her claws sliced through him, however, Greninja's shredded remains vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a torn up doll.

Glad to see his Substitute had worked, Greninja saw the chance to strike as he then appeared behind Gatomon and kicked her in the back, knocking the Digimon of Light down, but only for a second.

As Gatomon rose to her feet, she could see Greninja had fired another Water Shuriken at her, but Gatomon leapt over it and used a full power Cat Laser, blasting Greninja.

It shot him in the arm, causing Greninja to grab it in pain, before Gatomon then caught him by the throat, raising her claws up into the air as she was about to finish him.

But before Gatomon could, Celebi tackled her from behind, freeing Greninja.

"Thanks for the save. She was about to finish us both of." Greninja said in a respectful tone.

"Aaahh..." Celebi groaned in reply as he held his head.

"You look bad. I better take you back to our space station, get you fixed up." Greninja offered as he grabbed Celebi and in a cloud of puff, disappeared, leaving the still enraged Gatomon behind.


	6. Blaziken's Search

In the centre of the Hoenn region, Blaziken looked in horror as somehow, half of the city was now digitized by a yellow crack in between and an evil castle now stood in the town.

But she was then broken from her horror when she heard Charizard contacting her.

"Blaziken, this is Charizard. We need you immediately. I can't reach Pikachu and there may be another invasion coming." He said.

As much as Blaziken wanted to go to back Charizard, she was stopped when saw a vampire Digimon approach her.

"Tell me something I don't know. The invasion has reached Hoenn." Blaziken spoke into her communicator, making Charizard ask. "Do you need help?"

"No, I got this. I call back when it's over." Blaziken said in reply, facing the wicked vampire, who just smiled evilly at her, showing his fangs..

"Leave this place now or you pay with your life." The vampire, Myotismon told her, making Blaziken snap back in a strong and determined tone. "I am Blaziken, a queen of Fire Pokémon. You are not welcome here. Surrender now and you be safely transported back to your world."

"You fool! I am Myotismon and this is my castle!" Myotismon announced as red energy circulated in his clawed fingers.

"Crimson Lightning!" He yelled, unleashing the energy from his hands as if they were whips, making Blaziken yelp as she leapt back from his attack and quickly reacted with her Flare Blitz, which hit Myotismon in the chest.

As she saw Myotismon skid back a bit, Blaziken continued to attack.

Using her Blaze Kick, setting her feet on fire before leaping into the air and slamming a kick in Myotismon's back, Blaziken continued her assault against the vampire Digimon.

However, midway through her attacks, Myotismon suddenly disappeared, dispersing in a swarm of bats, causing Blaziken to stop fighting and look around for her enemy, who regrouped behind her and used his Grizzly Wings attack, setting the bats onto Blaziken who quickly retaliated with Flamethrower, reducing the onslaught of bats to ashes.

"It's about time I take my leave, but we will meet again my dear" Myotismon cackled as he flew away.

Blaziken didn't know why he retreated but she didn't care, in which she contacted Charizard again.

"Dear, it's me. The invader retreated." Blaziken informed Charizard.

"I'm afraid I have some more bad news." Charizard replied, before telling Blaziken. "The Pokémon world is merging with another world."

"Oh my!" Blaziken gasped.

"Our world and the alien world occupied the same time and space as fragments can be seen from the..." Charizard began to say, which Blaziken then added. "By the yellow rift of cracks. Yes, I can see them."

"We need Pikachu but no one knows where he is." Charizard's voice answered.

"I'll search for him in Kanto." Blaziken replied, before saying. "Tell Lucario to meet me there."

-In Kanto-

Blaziken was shocked to see the ruins of the Pewter City.

"It seems that Mewtwo's invasion has ruined Pewter City a bit and it's not like Pikachu would..." Blaziken began, only to be interrupted when a portal open and two similar blue creatures came out and on their knees.

"Oh my word!" She ran to them. "Are you two alright?"

"Veemon, speak to me. Are you alright?" AquaVeemon asked as the male one looked horrified.

"It can't be..." Veemon got out and then stated. "We saw Taiguru capture his Digi-Egg. He can't be back!"

"Who? Mewtwo?" Blaziken asked curiously, in which AquaVeemon noticed her but Veemon didn't.

"I saw him. More powerful than ever." Veemon said as he stood up and walked around aimlessly. "Am I too late? Has he already brought destruction to this world?"

"Veemon... he saw our enemy I tried to talk to him but he was lost in his shock. I couldn't reach him." AquaVeemon told Veemon in reply, getting Blaziken's attention.

"I see." Blaziken replied, reaching for her communicator.

"Blaziken to the Pokemon Centre. I need a medic here now. We have two more victims of the invasion." She said.

"Wait a minute. Are you…?" AquaVeemon asked, unsure if Blaziken was an ally or enemy.

Blaziken walked toward Veemon and reassured him and AquaVeemon. "Please, come with me. You're safe now."

But Veemon stood back in alarm and yelled out. "I've been followed! Who are you!?"

"No need for alarm. I am Blaziken. No one will harm you." Blaziken reasurred.

However, she then stopped when she saw Veemon clench his hands into fists, while his eyes glowed yellow.

"I am not so easily tricked by any who ally with evil Digimon." Veemon snarled "Your master has sent you to finish me, but this battle will be your last! Time to rumble, Digimon style!"

"Veemon, no!" AquaVeemon called out, seeing Veemon was being manipulated, however, the 'V' marked Digimon just ignored AquaVeemon and threw a punch at Blaziken, striking the Fire-type Pokémon and causing her to crash into the wall of a damaged building.

Blaziken rose from the rubble, dusting off her breast feathers and then saw Veemon coming towards him with another Vee Punch, in which Blaziken quickly reacted as she grabbed Veemon's fist and then punched him, causing him to fly back and crash into a sign.

Veemon got up, still enraged, as Blaziken walked towards him.

"Vee Headbutt!"

Blaziken saw him aiming at her but she slowly dodged out of the way before using her Fire Punch to strike Veemon in the stomach.

Veemon gasped in pain before he opened a portal and tried to retreat.

"Please wait!" Blaziken called out, wanting to help him, but Veemon just ignored her and ran off.

"Veemon!" AquaVeemon called out as she followed him through the portal, before it closed off, leaving Blaziken alone.

"Blaziken!" She heard a voice call to her, making her turn to see a familiar female aura Pokémon approach her.

"Lucario! Any sign of Pikachu?" Blaziken asked.

"No. He's in Kanto but in a different town but Pallet Town has been breached." Lucario replied, shocking Blaziken and making her say. "It can't be!"

"I'm worried. Pikachu might be in trouble." Lucario said in a deeply concerned tone.

"And without him, so is the Pokémon world. Come on, to Pallet Town!" Blaziken said as she and Lucario made a dash for it.

-In Pallet Town-

Traversing as fast as they could, Blaziken and Lucario soon reached Pallet Town, where they could hear cries of pain, making the pair rush to it.

And to their horror, Pikachu was seen badly injured and hurt and nearly dead, in front of a red creature with a mic.

"PIKACHU!" Lucario cried out, catching the creature's attention. "What have you've done!?"

"Two more? Seems Devimon was right." The creature just said, facing the pair with his mic drawn.

"Who are you!?" Blaziken snarled, causing the creature to face her and yell. "I am Shoutmon!"

"Surrender and no harm will come to you." Blaziken said in a serious tone, making Shoutmon shout back. "When it comes to protecting my world and my friends, the Digimon King doesn't know the meaning of surrender!"

Blaziken turned to see Pikachu unconscious, making her anger increase and her eyes glowed yellow. "Lucario, tend to Pikachu. I'll take care of this loud mouth!"

"I think not!" Shoutmon said back, his eyes glowing yellow too. "Time to fight!"

To add up, Blaziken then turned to her Mega form, making Shoutmon grasp his mic in his left hand, while a fireball formed in his right.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon exclaimed, throwing fireball after fireball at Mega Blaziken, who, thanks to her Mega form and the rage manipulating her, allowed Mega Blaziken to dodge the attacks.

"Flare Blitz!" Blaziken then called out as she shot rapid fireballs from her mouth at Shoutmon, who smacked each shot away with his mic.

But while Shoutmon had been distracted by Mega Blaziken's Flare Blitz, it allowed her to rush in and slam Shoutmon with powerful punch and kick combo that knocked Shoutmon to the ground.

While he was wounded, Shoutmon was about to get up and continue to fight, only he was stopped when Mega Blaziken grabbed him by the throat.

Glaring at Shoutmon, Mega Blaziken was about to finish him off with a Fire Punch.

"Blaziken, stop!" Lucario suddenly called out as she began to cry. "You're going through the same thing that happened to everyone! You're better than this! Don't kill him!"

At this, Mega Blaziken came to her senses, her eyes stopped glowing yellow and realised what she had done, causing her to release her grip on Shoutmon, letting him live.

"You're right. Thanks Lucario." Blaziken said, thankful, as she reverted back from her Mega form. "And I can tell that power affects all of us. We have to handcuff him for the time being."

After handcuffing Shoutmon, the two female Pokémon make their way to Pikachu, in which Lucario knelt beside her Pikachu's injured form and used her aura to heal her lover, causing Pikachu to groan softly.

And slowly but surely, Pikachu's eyes opened and found himself in Lucario's arms.

"Pikachu, darling, what happened? Are you alright?" Lucario asked.

"Lucario... Blaziken... thank you... Something's wrong. I felt a dark power affecting all of us ever since the battle with Mewtwo" Pikachu replied, before he told the pair. "I came back to Pallet Town to see what was wrong with us but then... Shoutmon attacked me. What is happening to us? He must have caught me by surprise."

"Luckily, I defeated Shoutmon before he could finish you." Blaziken commented, before informing the Yellow Mouse Pokémon. "Charizard believed that our world is about to be invaded again. Pokémon all over the world are disappearing, including Sceptile. And our world is merging with another, possibly the dark world."

"The Dark World? Then Mewtwo must be back." Pikachu said in shock.

"Pikachu, you are not fully healed. Let me take you to the Pokemon Centre" Lucario offered as she stood up with her mate remained in her arms.

"Alright. After I'm healed, me and Lucario will meet you back at the space station to discuss what to do next" Pikachu planned, making Lucario and Blaziken nod in reply.

With their plans set, Lucario then used her great speed to help take Pikachu to the closest Pokémon Centre, leaving Blaziken alone, before turning to Shoutmon.

Wanting answers, Blaziken asked. "Shoutmon, who is behind this invasion?"

"You are the invaders!" Shoutmon shouted in reply as he struggled against his bindings.

Blaziken was caught off guard by this statement.

But as she was about to ask more, her communicator came on.

"Blaziken, this is Greninja! There's chaos going on back on the space station! Celebi's gone nuts and we need help as we can't fend him off!" Greninja's voice answered.

"I'll be there as fast as I can!" Blaziken replied, before facing Shoutmon once again.

"You are coming with me!" She told her captive, who groaned in a frustrated reply.

-At the space station-

Blaziken arrived with her prisoner to see Greninja on his back, while Celebi, whose eyes were yellow, was hovering above Greninja.

"Celebi, stop!" Greninja called out.

However, Celebi ignored Greninja and tried to strike him with an Energy Ball, only for Greninja to suddenly disappear in a flash of light.

"Greninja!" Blaziken gasped as she turned to Celebi, making her ask. "What did you done?"

"The rage will consume us all!" Celebi roared.

"Not if I can help it!" Blaziken said back, getting into a fighting stance as she was forced to fight her friend.

Remaining on the offensive, Celebi attacked with his Energy Ball again, only for Blaziken to dodge the blast.

But as Blaziken jumped out of the way Celebi shot past her and used Bite, sinking his teeth into her bottom.

Blaziken yelped from the attack and quickly kicked him off, before rubbing her butt.

But continuing to attack, Celebi used his Solar Beam, making Blaziken use Flamethrower in a quick counterattack.

The two attacks collided causing a massive blast and a cloud of smoke.

And as Celebi was distracted, Blaziken appeared in front of her Fire Punch to hit Celeb, before she and grabbed him from behind, restraining Celebi firmly in her arms.

"The rage... it burns inside me" Celebi cried out.

"I need you to calm down." Blaziken told him. "And never bite me on my butt again. Only Charizard has permission to use my butt. And tell me what you did to Greninja. Why did you attack him?"

"I don't know... the world is becoming unbalanced..." Celebi called out, trying to break free of the rage.

"I tried to reach out to the God Pokémon but I saw what I didn't want to see. The rage... you have to help me... please..." Celebi then said, before losing consciousness, making Blaziken look at him in concern.

"Why didn't you delete him and take his data?" Shoutmon questioned, which caused Blaziken to say in a serious and defensive tone. "Your world must be different from ours. Here, we do not eliminate our friends."

"Same here." Shoutmon muttered under his breath, still confused as to where he was and why he was being treated as a prisoner.

Blaziken reached for her communicator again, wishing to share her intel to Charizard.

"Charizard, this is Blaziken. We found Pikachu, Lucario's with him. But we got another problem. We lost Greninja."


	7. Patamon's Fight

No soon as Greninja left with Celebi did Patamon and Gaomon wind up finding Gatomon.

"Gatomon, are you alright?" Patamon asked in concern for her. "What are you're doing in Azulongmon's temple? I found Goamon and..."

However, Gatomon's eyes were still yellow, making her snap. "Back off!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Patamon asked, knowing something was wrong, but was unaware that to Gatomon, she saw Patamon in the appearance of her greatest enemy, Myotismon.

"Myotismon?" Gatomon snarled.

"Huh? Myotismon?" Patamon questioned as he turned around but saw nothing.

"Careful, Patamon. That's the same thing that happened to me." Gaomon warned as Gatomon rose.

"You're back to give me nightmares again!?" Gatomon snarled, making Patamon ask in a confused tone. "What are you're talking about?"

"She's gonna attack you. Watch out, Patamon!" Gaomon called making Patamon jump in surprise and goes into his fighting stance.

"This time you won't get away!" Gatomon screamed as she rushed to attack her mate.

Her claws out, Gatomon lunged at Patamon with her Lightning Claw attack, only for Patamon to fly out of the away and call out. "Stop it, Gatomon!"

But it was no use.

Continuing to attack, Gatomon whipped her tail at him, making Patamon dodge for a second time, in which he then knew that to help her he would have to fight back.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon announced as he launched his bubble attack from his mouth that hit Gatomon from the back, causing her to crash to the ground.

However, Gatomon ignored the pain from the attack and rose again before attacking with her Cat Beam.

Patamon dodged the attack, got under Gatomon and use his Wing Attack, hitting her several times until she fell to the ground, making Patamon land and slowly approach her.

Gatomon moaned as she clutched her head.

The glowing in her eyes stopped as Patamon and Gaomon looked at her.

"Stop you guys!" Guilmon suddenly called from in front of them.

"What's going on here? Why are you and Gatomon fighting, Patamon? I thought you love her!" He asked.

"I do. But I don't know what happened. She just attacked me." Patamon said.

"Wait... Patamon? I was fighting you?" Gatomon asked in alarm, making Gaomon nod.

"Yes. You mistook him as Myotismon" He told her.

"I saw you as the enemy." Gatomon said, before she was unable to hold back her regret and cried. "I thought you were a threat. I couldn't explain it. I am so sorry Patamon. Please forgive me."

"It's ok, dear." Patamon reassured as he hugged the weeping Gatomon. "At least you snapped out of it."

"Gatomon too? She was mostly under the same influence that affected my girl, Agumon and the others" Guilmon said.

At this, Renamon, Agumon and Gabumon appeared behind him.

Gatomon stopped crying and looked in surprise. "Agumon! Gabumon! Renamon! What happened to you three?"

"We were captured by the invaders." Renamon told her, before the foxy Digimon faced Guilmon, smiled and said. "But luckily, Guilmon rescued us."

"And we thought someone under that kind of influence on us too, thinking he was Myotismon as well." Gabumon added.

"They were held on that space station" Guilmon said, pointing to the sky.

"The one where that frog went to." Gatomon said, before she told Guilmon. "I came here to find Azulongmon. I was attacked by these two creatures. They retreated to that space station."

"I don't know who those creatures are or where they come from or who leads them. But it is likely our world are in danger again. Our world is being merged, possibly the same realm Quartzmon had visioned." Guilmon replied, causing Agumon to say. "But Arresterdramon defeated Quartzmon and Taigru captured his Digi-Egg! We stopped his invasion."

"What you saw was a fragment of Quartzmon. He must've copied his Data before the Brave Snatcher supposedly destroyed his body, which allowed him to escape and leave us thinking he had been disposed of. Guilmon and I tracked him down with Devimon. Guilmon then destroyed Quartzmon through a portal." Renamon replied.

"Most likely Quartzmon is still around the Digital World, regaining his strength so he can fuse himself with both worlds again. And these creatures might be his new forces." Guilmon said, making everyone gasp.

"Then let's do something about it. Gatomon and I will return to the base and prepare a counterattack to their space station." Patamon said, making everyone nod in agreement, before Guilmon took charge.

"Ok. Agumon, Gabumon, see if you can find the others. Renamon and I will find out what was going on" He told his allies, making them nod.

-Back at the base-

"When I got to the place where Agumon was last seen, you weren't there." Patamon said as he finished telling Gatomon his story, before asking her. "Did you find that green creature with the red stomach. I had him in lockdown. Then Gaomon told me that you went to Azulongmon's temple. You really should stop running off like that."

"I know. I'll work on it." Gatomon smirked slyly, making Patamon sigh and smile.

"Go and get yourself patched up. I'll work on the portal to take us to that space station. We'll take them by surprise" Patamon replied.

"Sounds like a plan. But I have to warn you. The portal has been less than cooperative lately" Gatomon said, before she took her leave.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." Patamon thought out loud as he typed on the keyboard and looked at the portal.

'She's right. The logout said the portal has a hard time focusing. Must have something to do with the worlds merging. The matrix seems stable.' Patamon thought as he continued to get the portal up and running once again.

And after some time had passed, Patamon said proudly. "Finally, he has the portal ready. "There, all done."

"Impressive." A voice from behind him commented, making Patamon turn to a feline, only it wasn't Gatomon.

"Who are you?" Patamon demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Prepare for trouble and make it double. Meowth of Team Rocket the name. Team Rocket blast off in a speed of light so surrender now or prepare to fight!" Meowth replied proudly, making Patamon say. "Stupid team name. But this area is off limits and I don't remember inviting you to the party."

"My boss picked up a signal coming from your facilities." Meowth said, admiring the portal. "Indicating high technology. Our team is busy so I came myself. And I must say I am very impressed."

Patamon glared at the shifty feline, watching as Meowth approached him and then said slyly. "A teleportation device? Maybe we can do business with each other?"

"It's a portal. And about us doing business, how about I show you how I do things my way!" Patamon snapped as his eyes glowed yellow.

"I prefer a handshake but if you insist." Meowth replied, letting his claws out as he prepared to take on the Digimon.

Meowth used his Payday, shooting coins out at Patamon, but due to Patamon's wings, he flew over them, before Patamon then slammed his body into Meowth's stomach, damaging Meowth's body and pride, which filled him with anger, making him give into his rage as his eyes glowed yellow too.

Continuing to attack Patamon, Meowth then used Fury Swipes, slashing Patamon over and over, only the slashes dealt no damage, making Patamon glare back to the shocked Team Rocket Pokémon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled, firing a blast that struck Meowth, sending him crashing into the floor, unconscious.

With his defeat, Patamon's eyes returned to normal to see what he had done.

At this, Gatomon returned, worried and then saw Meowth.

"There's a cat version of this creature who looked almost like me. But I can tell he's evil. What happened, Patamon? Who is that?" She asked, worried for Patamon.

"They have breached our base and he got in. Calls himself Meowth. Turns out he worked with some group called Team Rocket. Acts as though he is planning for world domination." Patamon replied.

"Looks like you put a stop to that." Gatomon smiled.

"Only one way to be sure. Let's take out that space station." Patamon suggested in reply, making Gatomon nod as they then headed for the portal.

-At the space station-

Patamon emerged to find he was alone, making him reach for his communicator and call out. "Gatomon, where are you?"

"We've been sent to different locations on this space station." Gatomon's voice said in reply. "I think the portal might need a bit more work."

"We need to regroup. Stay where you are and I..." Patamon began to say, but stopped when he heard footsteps. "Hold on. Be right back. I better Digivolve."

Digivolving to Angemon, he watched as Celebi was lead by two Pokémon.

"We set up a hold just as you requested, Blaziken." One of them said on their communicator.

"It should hold Celebi till he recovers." The second added.

"My thanks. If this merge isn't stopped, all of us may have our powers affected. I'll be joining you soon with our new guest." Blaziken's voice said.

"Will do." The second Pokémon replied, before both them were whacked unconscious by Angemon's staff, followed up as Angemon then whacked Celebi who still stood.

However, Angemon could see Celebi's eyes still glowing yellow, making the angel Digimon say "Well now, this has got a lot more interesting."

Enraged by Angemon's attack, Celebi fought back with his Leaf Storm, only for Angemon to use Angel Staff and block the attack.

Seeing long range didn't work, Celebi moved in and attacked with kicks and punches only for Angemon to dodge and block each one, before Angemon then used his staff and slammed Celebi on the head, knocking Celebi unconscious.

Letting out a small sigh, Angemon got his communicator out, hoping to reach Gatomon.

"Gatomon, area secure. How is things with you" He asked, in which Gatomon replied. "I'm fine. We need to locate the main reactor to cripple the station's stabilities."

"Alright. Stay where you are. I'll get to you through your signal." Angemon said.

"You're not going anywhere!" A strong voice told him, making Angemon turn to see Blaziken behind him and behind her…

"Shoutmon?"

Angemon was shocked to see the Digimon King handcuffed.

"I take it you two know each other?" Blaziken asked as she turned to Shoutmon.

"He's Angemon, a formidable warrior, as you will soon discover." Shoutmon said backing away from the two.

"Well, angel, I don't know what your world is doing to mine." Blaziken snarled as her eyes glowed yellow, in which she said aggressively. "Or what you're doing to this station, but real warriors don't fight with weapons!"

"Then I can fight you without it." Angemon replied, tossing his staff aside.

"If a fight is what you want, you'll be joining your friend in a cell!" Blaziken roared as she turned into Mega Blaziken.

Then both evolved warriors collided in hand to hand combat.

Angemon knew that Mega Blaziken would be tough to handle but he could also see her weak spots too.

As the Pokémon and Digimon exchanged blows, Mega Blaziken then threw a Fire Punch with her left fist, causing Angemon to counter as he flew into the air, making Mega Blaziken leap after him, falling into Angemon's trap.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon yelled as he shot a gold glow from his hand straight onto Mega Blaziken's chest, hitting her and causing Mega Blaziken to gasp in pain as she had used too much energy in her previous fight earlier and reverted back to Blaziken.

Angemon ended the fight with another Hand of Fate, which defeated Blaziken sending her crashing to the ground next to Celebi.

With the battle over, Angemon picked up his staff and spoke on his communicator as Shoutmon joined him.

"Gatomon, you'll never guess who I bumped into. The Digimon King himself." Angemon said.

"What's he doing here?" Gatomon asked.

"They were holding me captive." Shoutmon said showing him the handcuffs.

"And it appears that once again, we are allies." He commented, glad to see his friends from the alternate timelines.

Angemon nodded as he held his staff up and destroyed the handcuffs freeing Shoutmon, before he then questioned. "Ok, Shoutmon. Tell us what you know."

"Only that these creatures are unlike any I have encountered." Shoutmon replied rubbing his hands. "I do not know who commands them."

"Any ideas who?" Angemon asked.

"The best way I know is that Quartzmon must have returned to finish what he started." Shoutmon replied, looking down at the defeated Pokémon "And with this new army of his. I need to find a certain Digimon who may have answers. However, he counts as one of our enemies."

"Guilmon wouldn't like that." Angemon said.

"Like it or not, he may be our lead and he know something." Shoutmon replied in a serious tone, before he began to walk away. "I am going to Azulongmon's temple to talk to Guilmon, get some lead."

Leaving for Azulongmon's temple, Shoutmon knew he had to find Devimon at all costs.


	8. Greninja's Return

In a distant temple, Greninja suddenly appeared after somehow disappearing from Celebi.

He recognised the temple of his own homeland.

"My home?" Greninja asked as he looked around, before he asked out loud. "I somehow got here to the temple of the Greninjas. But why?"

However, he was left stunned when he then saw his elder master on a cushion.

"Master." Greninja got out, surprised to see him.

"Two worlds are colliding." The elder said. "The other Greninja are elsewhere to combat the crisis."

"That would explain Celebi's attack." Greninja commented, before guessing. "Whatever happened to him is happening to the rest of us and the whole universe. I have to return to the others'."

"Yes, you do." Came a voice, which made Greninja turn to see Meowth and Weavile come out of a portal, surprising the ninja Pokémon.

"Meowth and Weavile? What are you're doing here?" He questioned.

"Meowth and I were captured in the invader's jail block" Weavile explained, before she commented in an unimpressed tone, examining her claws as she spoke. "Their security systems however was pathetic."

"We escaped using their portal technology. I was planning to make us go to Kanto but it took us here instead." Meowth said, before guessing. "Maybe a malfunction."

"Now I know. I have to get back home." Greninja said, before facing Meowth and saying. "if Meowth is involved, this could be bad."

"Typical." Meowth said bitterly as he walked past him.

"You're no better than Pikachu. The universes are falling apart and the so-called heroes are focusing on the smaller picture. All that power you all have... all that power which should be used by Team Rocket!" Meowth then yelled out as his eyes glowed yellow.

Noticing the change in Meowth, Weavile asked. "What's the matter with you, Meowth?"

"His eyes... just like Celebi's..." Greninja gasped, knowing what was next.

"You lack imagination, Greninja!" Meowth snarled. "You always have. Someone like me should have this power!"

"Over my dead body, Meowth!" Greninja snarled as he got into his Battle stance.

"Just the way I'd liked it!" Meowth shouted, before he used his Payday attack, throwing coins at Greninja who used his Substitute move, replacing himself with a log instead.

And before Meowth knew what was happening, Greninja appeared from behind and kicked him down.

Meowth, angered by the sneak attack, got back up and used his Scratch attack, only for Greninja to stop him with his Water Gun, blasting the feline back down.

And just when Meowth got back up, Greninja fired his signature move, a Water Shuriken at him, hitting Meowth down, causing the strange glow in his eyes to fade.

"This is a foolish waste of valuable time." The master Greninja said as the two stopped. "The merger of the worlds is contaminating the entire galaxy, infecting your very souls with rage. For the moment, we can control things at the moment, but left unchecked, the entire galaxy with been thrown out."

As Meowth got up, Greninja turned to his master.

"Then we'll stop it." He said.

"If it continues to regress, the powers will become corrupted. No Pokémon will be safe." Greninja's master said, before adding grimly. "And neither universe will survive."

"Why is this happening?" Meowth asked.

"I am uncertain of the cause to all this but we believe this is all happening after Mewtwo's defeat." The Greninja master said in reply.

"Anything you know about that, Meowth?" Greninja asked, knowing Meowth was there when Pikachu defeated Mewtwo.

"It is highly unlikely that Meowth was capable of causing devastation on such a cosmic scale." The Greninja master commented, before stating. "Heroes and villains must work together, to locate the source of the merging and stop it before it gets any worse."

"Looks like we have no choice." Greninja said, bowed to his master.

"Don't worry, handsome, we don't bite... much" Weavile purred.

"So what's it gonna be hero?" Meowth scorned. "Do we work together or do I have to do it myself?"

Greninja snarled and pointed his finger at Meowth, before saying in a serious tone. "Just remember, we don't trust you, Meowth".

"The feeling's mutual" Meowth said in reply.

With the three now allied, Greninja then held on Meowth and Weavile as they used his teleportation powers to return to Kanto.

-Back at Kanto-

Greninja looked at the two Pokémon by his side, making him say. "I must leave for the space station. I must leave you two here. If I were you, Weavile, I wouldn't turn my back on Meowth."

"I can take care of myself." Weavile replied, crossing her arms and facing away from Greninja as his comment had offended her.

Greninja just nodded and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Weavile and Meowth who then turned to see Kanto, making the cat say. "Home sweet home, or at least it should have been before Mewtwo got to it."

"You brought it upon yourself, Meowth. From what I hear, you sided with Mewtwo." Weavile replied.

"I'd never take sides." Meowth said back, defending himself. "I chose the lesser of two evils. The worse Pikachu could do is hand me into prison. Mewtwo on the other hand, would destroy everything. Wasn't much of a choice."

"Seems like we don't have much of one now either. So what's the plan?" Weavile then asked.

"Simple." Meowth said, sneering. "We just need to find a way to turn this situation to our advantage."

-On the space station-

Greninja returned to see the space station almost destroyed, causing him to reach for his communicator.

"Blaziken, this is Greninja. What's going on? Respond." He called out.

"I'll tell you what was going on, Greninja." Came a voice, causing and Greninja to turn to see Angemon behind him.

"Who are you?" Greninja questioned, getting into his fighting position.

"Angemon. And now that the introduction's out of the way, we're shutting you down." Angemon said.

Greninja realised that Angemon must have beaten his friends, in which he attacked Angemon, using his Water Shuriken while Angemon blocked with his Hand of Fate.

Greninja leapt through the smoke, before he and Angemon exchanged blow for blow, blocking the other attack out.

But breaking from the close combat, Angemon then rose in the air with his staff, ready to attack.

Greninja dodged Angemon's attack and then using his Water Jet, flew up and slammed his head into Angemon's chest, causing Angemon to De-Digivolve back to Patamon, who fell and crashed to the ground in defeat.

Greninja looked down on him.

Many thoughts have reached to him like how'd he get here?

But then his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar cat creature ran up to Patamon's side.

"Patamon! Patamon, dear. Are you alright?" Gatomon called out in concern to Patamon, but got no response.

"You again?" Greninja asked, recognising Gatomon from his fight with her before.

Gatomon reached to her communicator "Agumon, this Gatomon. Patamon's down!"

"Don't even try it, kitty. Things are a lot different from the last time we faced!" Greninja snarled as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Agumon calling. I'll come as soon as I can!" Agumon's voice called, just as Gatomon's eyes glowed yellow too.

"I can take him down myself!" Gatomon snarled as she turned to face Greninja "So, want another beating?"

"Not this time!" Greninja snarled. "This time I'll be victorious."

"Dream on!" Gatomon snapped back as she then leapt at Greninja.

"Lighting Paw!" the Digimon of Light yelled, trying to pummel Greninja, who managed to dodge the attack and counter with a direct kick to the feline Digimon's stomach.

Gatomon snarled as she recovered, before she then shot back and punched the ninja Pokémon.

Greninja just stood, as if unfazed by that punch, which caused Gatomon to snarl back.

Gatomon, still in her rage, was about to use her Cat Eye Beam, but that was foiled with Greninja's Substitute move again, allowing him to appear behind Gatomon and used his Secret Ninja Attack, flipping Gatomon in the air with a plank and then shot up and repetitively slashed her under a full moon.

Afterwards, Greninja slammed Gatomon down on her chest, causing her to crash to the ground and laid next to Patamon, defeated.

As Greninja looked down, a voice was heard.

"Greninja, am I glad to see you." It told him.

Greninja turned, alarmed but relaxed when he saw Celebi back to normal, making the ninja Pokémon ask. "Oh, Celebi. How are you feeling?"

"I wanna tag you, Greninja. I think I have the rage under control." Celebi said, before he explained. "It's all coming from this other universe trying to merge with ours. It energy creates this terrible feeling that you wanna hit something."

"That's what the master said." Greninja said and then asked. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Something is interfering with my time powers." Celebi said "And infecting me with their combat rage."

"Combat rage?" Asked Greninja.

"The yellow eyes, the aura and the serious anger. It's affecting us all." Celebi explained, the yellow eyes and all.

"I see. But that would make a danger to us and yourself." Greninja said, concerned for Celebi.

"None of us are safe from the rage until this is stopped. I have to go back to Mew's place, find out what was going on and see if we could defeat this cause and the Combat rage. There has to be a way." Celebi replied, before he flew away.

With Celebi gone, Greninja turned his attention to Patamon and Gatomon only to see a familiar orange creature there, rescuing them.

"You... the one with Charizard from before!" Greninja gasped.

"I'll let you guys off this time but next time we meet you'll pay for what you've done to my friends!" Agumon said as he teleported away with the unconscious Patamon and Gatomon.

Greninja could only watch as the three fled, before he looked around at the space station, wondering what would happen next.


	9. Strike of the Digimon King

Back at Azulongmon's temple, Guilmon and Renamon saw something opposite, a moon crater, in which Shoutmon then appeared behind them.

"Shoutmon!" Renamon called out as she and Guilmon approached him.

"Heh. Glad you two are alright." Shoutmon told his friends, before saying in a serious tone. "Listen, I need your help. I know a certain Digimon whom may help us in this battle."

Guilmon glared as he knew who he was talking about, Renamon however.

"Who?" The vixen asked.

"Devimon." Shoutmon replied as he then said. "He knows something about this invasion."

"Devimon!?" Renamon questioned in shock.

"Are you nuts?" Guilmon snarled as his eyes went yellow as he entered the Combat rage as well, making him then question."After all those things Devimon has done!?"

Seeing Guilmon affected by the rage made Renamon cry out in worry for her mate. "Guilmon! Not you too!"

"We have to find him, Guilmon! It's the...?" Shoutmon began to say, only for Guilmon to let out a loud roar.

"I won't let you! Even if I have to take you down!" Guilmon shouted, before he then attacked Shoutmon with his Rock Breaker, slamming his fists into Shoutmon's chest and knocking the Digimon King back several feet.

Letting out a groan, Shoutmon knew he had to fight back, in which he summoned his mic and prepared to fight the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark, hoping Renamon would be able to control her emotions and not wind up against him too.

"Below Blaster!" Shoutmon yelled out into his mic, creating a massive surge of energy that hit Guilmon, throwing him back several feet.

Continuing to attack, Shoutmon leapt up to whack Guilmon's head, hoping his Rock and Roller attack would slam some sense back into the red dragon Digimon, however, Guilmon dodged aside and threw a punch at Shoutmon, which he blocked with his fist as well, causing both dragons to create a shockwave.

Leaping back, both dragons used their signature attacks, Pyro Sphere and Fiery Fastball, causing the a massive blast of flames to erupt as the attacks collided, followed up by a cloud of smoke to appear.

And as the smoke died down, Shoutmon appeared, as did Guilmon, both ready for the final strike.

Guilmon and Shoutmon charged forward, in which Shoutmon managed to get in a hit with his mic, striking Guilmon in the chest, which caused Guilmon to fall to the ground and land on his stomach.

But as Guilmon rose again...

"Guilmon, stop!" Renamon cried out, trying to stop the battle by leaping in between them, before wrapping her arms tightly around her mate, crying into his chest. "I don't like the idea as much as you do, but the situation has become worse."

The glow disappeared from Guilmon's eyes as he snapped back to his senses, making him look down to see Renamon still embracing him, refusing to let go.

"Renamon." He said, making her look up to show Guilmon her tears.

"I'm sorry." Guilmon said, saddened he had made Renamon cry, before facing Shoutmon with a serious expression as he still suspected Shoutmon's intentions with Devimon.

Despite them working together to take on Quartzmon and his Myotismon army, the recent events had left him somewhat distrustful.

"The others were also concerned about the merge as well" Shoutmon said.

"Yes, but why should I give you the location of Devimon?" Guilmon asked.

"To save the Digital World, find Lunamon and bring peace back to this world again." Shoutmon replied.

Guilmon stayed silently for the moment, while Renamon looked towards the moon crater, making the foxy Digimon think. "It wasn't here for long before the invaders came. But through it, I'd seen insight.'

As they made their way to the temple, Renamon begin touching the walls with inscription on them.

"The Digital World is merging with another world." Renamon said to the two heroes, before saying. "Powers are reshafting and balancing. I felt this outcome ever since Quartzmon was defeated, and now they are growing ever stronger."

"Devimon foresaw the invasion in his dungeon and their Champion poses a definite threat." Shoutmon explained, making Guilmon ask. "And you set out to defeat this Champion?"

Shoutmon nodded in reply, before saying. "Yes. Much like this crater, a town appeared before my kingdom. I wore him down but his allies interfered."

"You did not wear him down. He was merely hiding his true power. But his power is also redirected to all of us and their side as well." Guilmon replied.

"That is why I must find Devimon, to demand him to tell us everything he knows" Shoutmon said back in a serious tone.

"Alright. I'll show the way. It appears that DATS Agumon has been under Devimon's control the whole time. Find him, and you'll find Devimon." Guilmon said, before warning. "But be warned, betray my trust at your own peril."

Shoutmon nodded in reply, looking at Guilmon with a serious expression in his eyes as he left.

And with Shoutmon gone, Renamon turned to Guilmon.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say. That was very dark." She told Guilmon.

"Ever since the merge, my feelings have become more dark. Surely it's affecting all of us." Guilmon replied.

"I keep reading this inscription on the wall. Go and rest. I think you're wore out." Renamon suggested concerned for Guilmon, who silently nodded and returned to the temple.

-In Kanto-

Shoutmon followed the trail of the other Agumon as he touched the ground.

"DATS Agumon is here alright, I can sense his presence. But he must have vanished from this spot" Shoutmon said out, looking around.

"Well isn't this interesting. A strange creature in Kanto" A voice then called behind him, making Shoutmon turn to see Blastoise behind him, in which, acting on instinct, Shoutmon withdrew his mic as he questioned. "Another one of those creatures are you?"

"Name's Blastoise." Blastoise replied, making Shoutmon lower his weapon and introduce himself.

"So, why are you here for or are you looking for a fight?" Blastoise asked.

"None of your business." Shoutmon said back, before telling Blastoise. "And just to be told, I am not from your world."

"Then you are on enemy territory my friend." Blastoise pointed out, making Shoutmon ask, getting back into a fighting stance. "And I suppose you must be the enemy?"

"Smart boy." Blastoise replied, before attacking, using his Hydro Pump to blast Shoutmon with two powerful blasts of water from his cannons.

But Blastoise stopped when he saw that his attack was being blocked by a powerful glow, making him look to see Shoutmon had quickly Digivolved to OmniShoutmon.

"Victorize Banking!" OmniShoutmon called out, firing a 'V' shaped blast of energy from his forehead that hit Blastoise, but thanks to his tough shell, was able to withstand the attack.

Getting back into their fight, Blastoise then used his Water Cannons and fired shots of missile-like water at OmniShoutmon, who ran around, dodging each shot with his superior speed and then closed the distance between the two, allowing for a close range attack.

"Doom Drillpress!" He yelled, using his feet like blades as he kicked and slashed Blastoise's chest, knocking the Water Pokémon onto his back as he then fell unconscious.

With his victory, OmniShoutmon let out a sigh before he then resumed to sense out DATS Agumon's trail again.

"It's still weak but I can still track him down." OmniShoutmon said, turning away and heading off.

-At the Kanto Pokemon Centre, Sometime later-

OmniShoutmon walked into the gardens and looked around, making him then ask. "So this is the place where Agumon first entered this world. What is he doing here and what is this?"

"It's the Pokémon Centre." Came a voice from above, making OmniShoutmon look up to see Mega Charizard X flying above him. "And you'll be needing its facilities after I'm done with you."

Starting the fight, Mega Charizard X shot down from the sky and threw a punch at OmniShoutmon, only for him to block it and then counter, kicking Mega Charizard X in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet.

But as he got up, both his and OmniShotmon's eyes glowed yellow.

"Your world is invading mine, affecting everything and everyone in it. "Don't think you take me so easily." Mega Charizard X snarled, making OmniShoutmon say back in a matching tone of anger and violence. "Then I'll do it the hard way."

The two dragons then threw a punch at each other, each hitting each other's faces causing them to skid back a bit.

Mega Charizard X then used his Fire Spin, lashing his tail to make a tornado of fire. OmniShoutmon leapt in the air and used his Heavy Metal Vulcan which fired but misses Mega Charizard X as he flew in the air.

Mega Charizard X then prepared his Fire Blast as OmniShoutmon used his Twin Fireball Strike, both attacks colliding in a blast of flames that scorched the area around the two, while a second fireball from OmniShoutmon burst through and hit the Mega Pokémon in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

With Mega Charizard X down, OmniShoutmon reverted back to Shoutmon to look at his fallen foe.

But before he could, a portal appeared underneath Shoutmon, making him cry out as he fell into the darkness.

-Dark Realm-

Shoutmon fell to the ground and looked up to see a familiar evil black winged digimon, his hands cuffed in chains looking down on him.

"Welcome. Digimon King, to the Dark Realm" Devimon greeted.

"Devimon! There are rumours that the Sovereigns have imprisoned you. I now see they were true." Shoutmon said.

"I will not be bound here for long. I believe you know my 'enforcer'." Devimon replied with a sinister smirk as a yellow eyed glowing DATS Agumon appeared before him.

"You will pay for what you've done to Rhythm and my friends!" DATS Agumon yelled.

"But I didn't harm them!" Shoutmon called out, trying to reach DATS Agumon. but could see his words were failing to reach him, making the Digimon King say. "Gaomon's alright. The others are not found yet, but no one has harmed anyone."

Devimon just smirked as DATS Agumon remained in place, making him then command. "Agumon, finish him."

Obeying him, DATS Agumon charged at Shoutmon as both then exchanged punches and blows to the other.

Breaking from their close combat, DATS Agumon then leaped back and used his SpitFire Blast making Shoutmon retaliate with his Fiery Fastball attack.

Both attacks collided, before DATS Agumon leapst after Shoutmon again, only for Shoutmon to get under him and uppercut him on his jaw, making DATS Agumon crash to the ground, enough to snap him out of Devimon's control.

"Ow. What's the big idea Shoutmon?" DATS Agumon asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Agumon, you're back." Shoutmon said gladly, before asking. "You don't remember? You're being controlled by Devimon."

"I was what?" DATS Agumon gasped.

However, before either could talk further the ground began to shake beneath them.

The pillars that were holding Devimon wer destroyed and the chains uncuffed, making the fallen angel Digimon laugh.

Freed, Devimon commented. "The Sovereigns underestimated me."

"You're free!?" DATS Agumon asked in a shocked tone, making Devimon nod, before he told DATS Agumon and Shoutmon. "The worlds has become unstable, colliding with another. The merging fueled by combat, the clash of enemies and allies causes a rift to shattered my bonds."

"You used us!" Shoutmon snarled.

"I'm a evil Digimon, what do you expect?" Devimon asked as he opened a portal behind Shoutmon.

"Our world as we know it is coming to an end. None will survive regardless of allegiance. Go back to the Digital Hazard hero. Tell him if he wants to save his precious world, he will have to join forces with darkness." Devimon then said, slamming his clawed hand into Shoutmon's chest, knocking the Digimon King back into the portal and closing it off.

"Shoutmon!" DATS Agumon called out, before he faced Devimon and snarled as he clenched his fists. "How dare you control me! Like Boss says, it's fighting time!"

"Before you attack, hear me out. I am not a fool to put the danger of the world ahead before my revenge. But right now, we need to work together for this one. Go search their cities and find your friend, Veemon. He has seen our enemy." Devimon replied, making DATS Agumon demand. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because what he saw, was the one causing this. Believe me or not, Veemon has to be found at all costs." Devimon said, an untrusting smile appearing on his face as he spoke.

"Grr. Fine. But after this, you answer to me!" DATS Agumon replied as he rushed off to search for Veemon and AquaVeemon.


	10. On the Search for Veemon

Still angry that he was still used like a puppet by Devimon, DATS Agumon searched the Hoenn Region in search of Veemon and AquaVeemon, hoping to find them soon.

"Damn, Devimon. I'll never forgive him for this!" DATS Agumon said, clenching his fists from the thoughts of the fallen angel Digimon using him.

"Great gag!" A sinister voice behind DATS Agumon interrupted, making him turn to see Gengar behind him.

"I cannot believe I am asking this but... where is Veemon? You know where he is?" DATS Agumon asked.

"Veemon? Didn't I defeat the last guy who called me that? He should've known! I'm the only joker around here!" Gengar replied.

"Tch. Freak." DATs Agumon said back as he turned to leave, only to be knocked on the head by a punching glove on a gun Gengar had concealed.

"Oops. Where'd this come from?" Gengar teased, making DATS Agumon snarl as he got up and rubbed his head.

"OK, freak show! You'll pay for that!" DATS Agumon yelled as he and Gengar faced off.

Gengar snickered as he prepared his Shadow Ball and fired the black blob at DATS Agumon, only for the amber dragon Digimon to dodge the attack and used his Pepper Breath to strike Gengar and knocking him down.

"That would teach you." DATS Agumon said as he left, returning his focus back on finding his friends.

And while Gengar remained on the ground, he was bothered when he heard a voice call to him.

"Hello, Gengar."

Gengar turned to see Meowth behind him, in which the cat then asked in a sly tone. "It look like you could use some help. I'd already found some recruits. How about joining us?"

-In Johto-

DATS Agumon was walking through the streets, still searching for his friends.

"You again? Why you come to Johto?" Blaziken called behind him.

"Great. Just what I need. I am looking for someone." DATS Agumon replied, making Blaziken say. "Well you can talk to me. You're the one whom Charizard fought."

"Sorry but you're not who I am looking for." DATS Agumon replied, trying to ignore her.

"You may not roam this Region at will. You may be an invader, but I promise you, if you come with me you will be unharmed." Blaziken said.

DATS Agumon's combat rage returned as he turned to Blaziken, making him say in an agressive tone. "You shut your face. You cannot harm me. But I will show you the meaning of pain!"

Blaziken was surprised by the outburst but was forced into a fight with DATS Agumon as he suddenly called out 'Pepper Breath', firing a blast of flame from his maw, which made Blaziken defend herself as she used her Flamethrower, causing the two attacks to strike and cancel each other out.

As the flames died down, Blaziken then transformed into Mega Blaziken, knowing she had no other choice, but was stunned when DATS Agumon changed too, Digivolving to ShineGreymon: Burst Mode.

"Torrid Weiß!" ShineGreymon roared out as he fired a barrage of flaming blasts at Mega Blaziken.

Mega Blaziken also fired some flame bullets from her mouth cancelling ShineGreymon's attacks out, before she then leapt up and used her Fire Punch on ShineGreymon's chest, but to no avail.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon then called out as he used his GeoGrey Sword to slam Blaziken to the ground, creating a powerful blast.

And as the dust died and faded, it then revealed Blaziken's defeated form.

ShineGreymon suddenly looked at himself, making him say as he flew off and away from the fight. "Devimon's right. Whatever causing this has caused us to Digivolve without humans and is the cause of this rage. I better find Veemon quickly."

-Kanto-

Back as Agumon, he had landed and wound up in Vermillion City.

"Wait... I can sense Gaomon. He's here. But where?" He asked himself.

"You need some help stranger?"

DATS Agumon turned to see Pikachu behind him.

"If you know where Veemon is, you take me to him right now!" DATS Agumon demanded, ready to fight if he had to.

"You're from that other world. Nevertheless, I'd encourage you to follow me. For your well being you better come with me." Pikachu replied.

"I think not. And for your well being, you better take me to Veemon or get out of my way!" DATS Agumon said back.

"I'm afraid not." Pikachu replied, before he leapt up and used his Thunderbolt at DATS Agumon, almost catching the Digimon off guard if he had not dodged it.

Countering as he got ready to fight, DATS Agumon then threw a punch at Pikachu, who used his Quick Attack to get away, before Pikachu then prepared to attack with Electro Ball.

Watching as Pikachu's body was covered in electicity as he shot at him, DATS Agumon used his Pepper Breath to stop the attack and strike once more, punching Pikachu, who just remained strong and managed to strike DATS Agumon with a tail smack.

However DATS Agumon remained strong and with a powerful uppercut, sent Pikachu flying into some buildings, knocking it down on top of him.

As DATS Agumon approached the ruin buildings to see if he had won, he stopped when he heard his name being called out, making him turn to see Gaomon and AquaVeemon trying to restrain Veemon, who had glaring yellow eyes and was lost in rage.

"Gaomon! You're still kicking? And Veemon with you too?" DATS Agumon asked.

"Yeah, we found him alright but he lost in his rage, he cannot hear us!" Gaomon said in reply, trying to keep his hold over the Digimon of Courage and Friendship.

However, Gaomon released his hold as Veemon kicked his leg, before Veemon then turned his attention to DATS Agumon.

"Another invader! I've should've know Quartztwo would send another enemy!" Veemon shouted.

"Quartztwo?" DATS Agumon asked in confusion.

"I've seen the master, witness the destruction of his own realm! AND I WILL NOT LET IT DESTROY THE DIGITAL WORLD AS WELL!" Veemon roared as he attacked DATS Agumon.

DATS Agumon stopped Veemon's punches and kicks with his own, cancelling Veemon's attacks out.

This caused Veemon to step back and use his Vee Headbutt, but DATS Agumon dodged it and kicked Veemon's butt, sending him flying a bit.

"Veemon, calm down!" DATS Agumon called out, before having to ask. "Who's Quartztwo? Don't you mean Quartzmon?"

However, Veemon just ignored his questions, rose up again, still enraged and continued to attack.

Forcing him back, DATS Agumon then used his Pepper Breath to knock Veemon on the ground again and then leapt forward, pinning his weight on top of Veemon in order to hold him down and restrain him.

As AquaVeemon and Gaomon planned to help, they stopped to see Devimon and Myotismon appeared.

"Devimon! Myotismon! Why are you two here?" AquaVeemon asked fearfully.

"For business. Hold him still, Agumon. He's got too close to the enemy. Rage has all but consumed him." Devimon replied, as he then held out his right hand, causing a wave of green energy to strike Veemon, turning Veemon's eyes green.

"Veemon!" AquaVeemon cried out in great concern for him.

"It's fine. I can control him for now." Devimon said as he yanked DATS Agumon off by the tail and Veemon stood up in a trance like state.

"What will you do with him?" Asked Myotismon, making Devimon reply. "He may have lost his mind but he still has his uses."

Hearing that made DATS Agumon question in demand. "Just what are you...?"

However, Devimon ignored DATS Agumon when he noticed Celebi fly over them, and then he turned to the DATS team and Myotismon.

"One of the enemies is here. Lead him to the dark realm. Delete him if necessary." Devimon ordered, which caused AquaVeemon to ask, still in concern for her mate. "What about Veemon?"

"He will come with me. When you three are finished, come and visit us at Azulongmon's temple. The time has come to put all rivalries aside for now." Devimon said as he lead Veemon to the portal, while AquaVeemon followed, not wanting to leave Veemon's side.

And with Devimon, Veemon and AquaVeemon gone, DATS Agumon and Gaomon looked at Myostimon.

They didn't like it, but an alliance of good and evil needed to be formed at all costs.

However, one question remained, who is Quartztwo?


	11. Celebi's Challenge

Celebi arrived at the moon crater.

"Mew? Mew, where are you? I need to talk to you!" He called out, before he then groaned out as his eyes glowed yellow again, just as Renamon appeared before him.

"There's no one called Mew here." Renamon said.

"This place is not for you... to visit. Listen to me. Your presence has placed my world in great danger." Celebi told Renamon, trying to keep the combat rage under control.

"It's you who don't belong here. This power comes from this place, yet it is unfamiliar" Renamon said as she looked around the crater, making the vixen Digimon then ask. "Tell me, for what purpose does this place exist?"

"This is the focus point between us Legendary Pokémon. The Gods give me this power." Celebi explained.

Curious and confused, Renamon had to then ask. "What Gods?"

"Please... I am losing control. You're corrupting this place..." Celebi said, before he then got out aggressively. "You have to leave. I will make you leave! NOW!"

Unable to control the rage, Celebi then attacked Renamon who leapt from his charge and performs her Diamond Storm, spreading a barrage of diamond shards at the time travelling Pokémon.

However, Celebi then used his Leaf Storm to stop the attack, before he then saw Renamon coming down at him with a powerful kick, causing Celebi to teleport away from that attack.

As Renamon landed, Celebi reappeared behind Renamon and grabbed her tail, catching Renamon off guais the rd.

And despite his size, Celebi then lifted Renamon up in the air, swung her around like a small tornado before throwing her out of the crater which she disappeared to safety.

The rage gone from Celebi as Renamon disappeared back to the temple.

"Oh, she's gone. The disturbance is clearing. But for how long? Their Gods will soon be here to check this place" Celebi said.

"Celebi!" A female voice then called, causing the Psychic-type to turn to see a pink creature of Psychic nature too before him.

"Mew, you're alright." Celebi sighed.

"Yes, but I am afraid this is only the beginning." Mew said sadly. "I am weakened. You must stop Quartztwo."

She then showed him a hologram of a black figure that had Mewtwo's body, but has six menacing red eyes spread across his twisted face.

His skin is now pitch black, which also contained yellow cracks across it.

His body looked like it had mutated, due to the second addition of arms attached to his waist, the mouth on his stomach and the metal spikes embedded in its head and back.

"Is that... Mewtwo?" Celebi asked.

"Mewtwo's essence has been fused with the evil magic from this other world. This new being, Quartztwo, is the focal point to the two worlds merging. His existence will turn this world into a nexus of evil." Mew explained.

"This is horrible" Celebi said, making Celebi then ask. "So the portal Pikachu destroyed along with Mewtwo created that monster?"

"If the connections between the two worlds is not severed and Quartwo defeated, the rage will reach out will and devour us all. You must gathered an army of light and dark, good and evil, and find the Champion who defeated Mewtwo in the past." Mew said, making Celebi nod in reply.

"Then we must find Pikachu and tell him what we know." Celebi said as the battle to save their worlds was coming.

-In Kanto-

Celebi saw the ruins of the town of where the battle of Pikachu and DATS Agumon's took place.

"A battle was here, but where is Pikachu?" Celebi asked, looking for any sign of the Yellow Mouse Pokémon, before thinking. 'Lucario saw Pikachu is also affected like the rest of us if not worse. But he's the Champion the Pokémon world need."

"And now you will suffer the same fate!" Came a dark voice, before a portal appeared before Celebi, dragging him in.

-Back in the Dark Realm-

Celebi crashed to see DATS Agumon, Gaomon and Myotismon before them.

"This place... such evil..." Celebi groaned as he could feel the darkness around him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Myotismon said, before turning his attention on DATS Agumon and Gaomon and commanded. "You two, you better not let me down. Destroy him."

"We are not your lackies, Myotismon. But we will save our world no matter what." DATS Agumon replied as both DATS Digimon faced against Celebi together.

"Even if your world is poisoning mine, I think you find that I am no pushover." Celebi told the pair as he then dodged the punches of both Digimon.

With Celebi in the air, DATS Agumon changed his tactics to long ranged as he then used his Spitfire Blast attack, firing several fireballs at him, only for Celebi to teleport away and reappear on the ground.

After teleporting, he saw Gaomon coming at him with his Gao Rush, in which Celebi saved himself with Leech Seed, hitting Gaomon down, entangling him in a cluster of vines that began to drain some of his energy.

Continuing to fight, Celebi then saw in his vision of DATS Agumon about to slash him from behind, making the Psychic-type turn to see DATS Agumon lunging at him, in which Celebi dodged the attack and countered with Magical Leaf, which hit the two Digimon, leaving them both defeated.

Seeing DATS Agumon and Gaomon down made Myotismon smirk evilly as he approached Celebi.

"Good, now finish them!" He ordered.

"I won't!" Celebi replied.

"Heh. Then I have no more use for you. Now you face the might of Myotismon. Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon exclaimed as he let out a large swarm of bats from his cape.

As the bats closed in on him, Celebi teleported away from them, returning seconds later with a charged up Energy Ball that he threw at Myotismon.

However, Myotismon swatted it off with his hand, much to Celebi's shock.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon then called out, unleashing his blood red energy whips at Celebi, who had been charging his Solar Beam after his Energy Ball didn't pack enough power to even damage the vampire Digimon, striking Celebi over and over as the Psychic Pokémon tried to maintain his focus on his attack.

And after gathering enough power, Celebi then fired, consuming Myotismon in a powerful blast of light that made him cry out in pain from the intense attack and the burning of the sun's rays, forcing the vampire Digimon to collapse.

As Myotismon struggled to get up, Celebi grabbed him, glaring angrily into Myotismon's vile eyes.

"I had enough of your games, Myotismon! I've beaten you and your allies! Now before the combat rage takes control of me again, send me back now!" Celebi demanded.

"As you wish." Myotismon snarled, opening the portal and allowing Celebi to return to his world.

As he disappeared, DATS Agumon and Gaomon walked up to Myotismon.

"Devimon said the Dark Realm would weaken him but even here we couldn't win." Gaomon said.

"I knew we couldn't trust him." DATS Agumon said, making Myotismon reply. "I think he wants us to create a diversion. We can still beat him in due time, but for now, we must return to Devimon. He may have the answer."


	12. Preparing for Quartztwo

After winning the challenge against Myotismon, Celebi arrived back in Kanto where he was greeted by Blastoise, Lucario and three surprising guests.

"Excellent work, Celebi." Meowth said, before asking. "Finally, one of the heroes is actually doing something about these invaders. Did you win?"

Seeing Meowth, Celebi asked back. "What are you and your criminal buddies doing, Meowth?"

"Unlike the rest of you justice-like Pokémon, I am trying to save the planet." Meowth said, making Gengar ask. "Can't we just destroy him now?"

"Don't even think about it, Gengar!" Came a voice as an explosion came from one of the fallen buildings, in which Pikachu emerged, unscatched.

"Pikachu. Are you alright?" Lucario asked upon seeing her mate.

"So nice of you to come." Weavile said.

"I am fine, Lucario" Pikachu smiled, before glaring at Meowth.

"You're supposed to be in jail, Meowth." He stated.

"The evidence didn't hold up. You should have gotten used to it by now. Nice try though." Meowth smirked nastily, only to catch Pikachu glaring at him.

"Easy boys." Weavile told them, before she asked. "Let's keep an eye on the prize shall we?"

"Weavile is right. I know who we are up against. Our enemy is called Quartztwo." Celebi then replied, making Lucario question. "Quartztwo?"

"TWO!" Gengar called as his echoed was heard through the city.

"Shut up or I'll hand you to the police." Blastoise told him, not amused by Gengar's jape.

"Mewtwo's energy merged with energy from the other universe" Celebi told them, as he then explained. "Quartztwo's mere existence is what causing the two universes to collide."

"That would explain the attacks on all of us and the strange effects of our powers." Pikachu said.

"I never thought Mewtwo would become something like this." Lucario said to her mate, before saying to the others. "But there is still one thing that puzzles me..."

"It was you! Your Electro Ball! You blasted Mewtwo's portal and sent him hurtling into this unknown world. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Meowth yelled, his eyes glowing yellow.

"YOU ACCUSE ME?!" Pikachu snapped back, his eyes glowing yellow too, making him then say aggressively as sparks began to circulate around his cheeks. "And whose fault was it who helped Mewtwo invade this world?!"

"Pikachu, not you too!" Lucario gasped as she saw the yellow glow in Pikachu's eyes once too often as Gengar chant them to fight.

"Stop it! Both of you calm down!" Celebi called out, stepping in between the pair. "You've been poisoned by the combat rage!"

At this, Pikachu and Meowth calmed down, their eyes stopped glowing, before both looked at Celebi, confused.

"Poisoned by what?" Asked Meowth.

"The dark energy from the world's merge. We can't fight among ourselves. We need to work together to find Quartztwo" Celebi told them.

"I agree." Lucario said, as she then asked. "So how do we find Quartztwo?"

"If Quartztwo is made by Mewtwo's energy, there's a good chance he might be on the Dark World's plane." Pikachu said.

"And I know how to get access to Quartztwo's portals. I used it when Weavile and I escaped. If their portal could take us to Greninja's temple then it would take us to the Dark world!" Meowth replied, before the cat Pokémon then turned to Blastoise and Gengar. "Blastoise, you and Gengar are needed to secure that portal. This device shall take you to the base."

Giving them a communicator, Meowth then said. "Report back to me when you succeeded."

"You want me to go with him?" Blastoise asked.

"Come on! Blow things up! Boy will it be fun!" Gengar replied with a big grin.

"Weavile, you're with me. Can't be too safe in this town. Too many criminals. Pikachu, Lucario and Celebi, you gather up your hero allies and await for my word." Meowth said, making the others nod.

"Alright, Meowth." Pikachu nodded, before he said. "I trust you for now. You get to the portals. I go and get everyone we got and pull up everything I know about Quartztwo."

He then turned to Gengar and told him in a serious tone. "And no killing. If you step out of line believe me, I'll know."

-Back at Azulongmon's temple-

"You helped him escape?" Guilmon asked as he, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Renamon heard Shoutmon's story.

"It was not intentionally. I swear!" Shoutmon said back in defence.

"You have betrayed my trust!" Guilmon snarled.

"Guilmon, stop being so dark!" Gabumon called out, wishing to defuse the tension, before a portal opened causing them to spin around to see Devimon, Veemon and AquaVeemon appear.

"He did you a service." Devimon told him.

"Veemon!" Agumon called out as he was glad to see him, but could see Veemon was still under Devimon's trance.

"You dare to come here, Devimon?" Guilmon snapped as Renamon hid behind him, pressing her body close to his.

"I came here not to fight, I assure you." Devimon said, making Guilmon ask. "Then for what purpose?"

"By now, I am sure you all are aware of the merging. It is affecting that even the Dark Realm is vulnerable." Said Devimon.

"I care not for your waste you call a home." Guilmon said back.

"Are you ok, Veemon?" Asked Biyomon, trying to change the subject, causing the other Digidestined Digimon to look at Veemon.

"Guys... I have to warn you about something." AquaVeemon spoke up.

"You believe that you are in control? That your allies are more than enough to fend off the coming destruction? Think again, Guilmon." Devimon said, releasing his hold on Veemon, causing Veemon's eyes to turn the enraged yellow once again.

"Veemon, stop it!" Agumon called out as the others get into fighting positions.

"Veemon, please, stop!" AquaVeemon pleaded, unable to bring herself in attacking her mate.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Veemon roared.

"This is your doing, Devimon!" Renamon called to him.

"It is no spell of mine. He is what happens to all of us soon in the future. It will only get worse." Devimon replied.

Veemon roared and charged but Devimon, who stopped the 'V' marked Digimon as he then sent out a white mist that hit Veemon, stopping his assault.

And while Devimon had put a stop to Veemon, Myotismon and the DATS Digimon returned.

"What is this?" Myotismon asked.

At last, the yellow eyes disappeared and Veemon collapsed and so did Devimon, who knelt down.

"Veemon!" Agumon called out as he and AquaVeemon helped their friend up, making AquaVeemon ask in concern. "Are you alright?"

"G... guys? Is it... really you guys...?" Veemon managed to get out, making AquaVeemon smile, sigh in relief and say. "Yes. Oh thank goodness you're back to normal."

Seeing Veemon no longer giving into his anger made Renamon ask. "What do you do, Devimon?"

"I used the last of my powers to purge him of the rage. I am at your mercy now, hero." Devimon replied as he remained down and almost defeated, while Guilmon was shocked to see some evil Digimon help his friends.

"Why do this?" He asked.

"To win your trust. And believe me, I hate to alliance myself with you but when the worlds are in peril, I can put aside my differences to save it, just this once. Then we settle things later. What about you?" Devimon replied.

Guilmon could feel his dark feelings disappearing to an understanding as Renamon held his hand, making Guilmon let out a deep breath and reply.

"Ok. I trust you for now but after this, all ties are off." Guilmon said, before he asked. "So what are we facing here?"

"Perhaps he can show you?" Devimon suggested, addressing to Veemon.

"Who'd you see Veemon?" Asked Gaomon, before DATS Agumon added his own question. "You mentioned Quartztwo. Who is he?"

"At first, I thought it was Quartzmon, but it was something much more powerful... and worse. Quartztwo." Veemon replied as he held his head out and got out a small device that displayed an image of Quartztwo's face through a hologram, shocking the good Digimon.

"That's Quartzmon?" Shoutmon asked in surprise, never expecting to see the Digimon that had almost destroyed him, his friends and their worlds.

"The portal Guilmon disrupted did not destroy Quartzmon. It created a monster. Quartztwo's energy is slowly grinding the two universes together. Hitting us so we can become so enraged and force us to fight one and another. Combat releases the rage speeding up the merging." Devimon explained.

"Then Quartztwo must be stopped!" DATS Agumon said.

"Not yet. We must first eliminate his forces. But to do so, would acquire the unthinkable." Devimon replied.

Veemon understood and replied. "Heroes and villains must fight with each other, alongside one and another and to focus the rage against our enemies, not each other."

"So it's agreed then." Guilmon said. "We will seek out Quartztwo's forces, haunt them down in pairs. Renamon, go with Gaomon and do some training to control your rage."

"Ok then." Renamon replied, nodding in agreement.

"Agumon, I am sorry but... you and Gatomon have to work alongside Myotismon." Guilmon said.

Agumon was shocked by this, but then sighed and replied. "Alright, we'll do it."

"This could prove interesting." Myotismon mused at this.


	13. Gengar's Madness

"This is the location but there's no base." Blastoise said as he and Gengar arrived in the Digital wasteland.

"And here I was looking so forward to, murdering someone!" Gengar said, and then he noticed Blastoise's annoyed face, making him ask. "You don't like me very much do you?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Blastoise asked back.

"Over there!" Came a voice to make them, in which they turned to see Aquaveemon and Impmon behind them.

"They must be the source of the transmission." AquaVeemon guessed, causing Impmon to say in reply. "Then let's get down to business."

"Alright, Gengar. Here's your chance to take down someone... if you can" Blastoise retorted as Gengar glared at Blastoise, before they then approached the Digimon.

Gengar approached AquaVeemon and held up a flower.

"A pretty flower for the pretty girl?" he said, making AquaVeemon say back. "Stay away from me you creep!"

Suddenly, the flower squirt acid, which AquaVeemon blocked, however, it hit and damaged her teleporter, causing Impmon to step in and grab Gengar, lifting the troublemaker up.

"My wrist portal!" AquaVeemon gasped.

"Hmm... I was going for the eyes." Gengar commented as he was lifted by Impmon, before the portal began to glow around them and all disappeared.

-At Greninja's Temple-

They arrived in the temple, which Gengar thought was their headquarters, making him say. "Thanks for bring us to your headquarters. We're interested in some technology."

"This isn't our headquarters." Impmon corrected him as he let go, before he asked. "And is this some kind of trick?"

"He damaged the teleporter." AquaVeemon said, before taking charge.

"I have no idea where we are but we'll figure it out later. You take the tank one. I take the clown!"She said.

"Got it!" Impmon agreed.

"What can I say?" Gengar asked, only to then say to Blastoise "The ladies dig me!"

But he was cut short when AquaVeemon punched him, making him fall, while Blastoise turned to face Impmon.

"Oww... you don't hit like a girl. Can't we talk about this?" Asked Gengar as he rose up.

AquaVeemon just glared at her enemy before she rose to the sky and yelled "Water Tail!"

Gengar dodged her attack and he knew he had to fight back, to which he struck AquaVeemon back with Lick.

He stuck out his tongue, planning to paralyze AquaVeemon, who just leapt out of the way, before she continued to attack gengar, slamming her foot into Gengar's stomach.

However, Gengar's body became transparent, the attack passing right through him and allowing the Ghost-type to then deliver a powerful punch to AquaVeemon's face, sending her crashing to the ground.

With AquaVeemon down, Gengar continued as he then grabbed her by the tail and spanked her butt several times, embarrassing AquaVeemon, before her eyes glowed yellow, making her slam her foot back and kick Gengar's forehead, making her let go.

Gengar's eyes glowed yellow too as he gave into his rage and charged up his Shadow Ball.

As AquaVeemon rushed to him with a Vee Headbutt, Gengar fired, hitting her with the dark energy blob and causing AquaVeemon to crash and collapse to the ground.

Gengar looked down on her.

"I won? I beat her?" He asked, surprised at himself, before bragging. "I WON! I mean… of course I won."

"Since when can you fight?" Blastoise called out as he was still battling Impmon.

"She is so easy. It's me you've gotta worry about!" Impmon announced as he used his Bada Boom to hit Blastoise, striking him down with a fireball.

Quickly, Blastoise rose up and used his Water Cannons, making Impmon leap up and dodge the attack, while Gengar watched on and yawned.

"You're strong but you lack discipline" Blastoise said as he and Impmon faced off again.

"Allow me to discipline him" Gengar said as he tripped Blastoise, causing him to fall.

"Gengar, what are you...?" Blastoise questioned, before looking to see Gengar's eyes had turned yellow as the ghost-type faced Impmon.

"Step aside, Blastoise! I hope you would put a better fight then blue girl here because this Gengar is WILD!" He yelled, throwing another Shadow Ball at Impmon who dodged it.

Impmon snarled as he got up and leapt up to use his BaDa Boom fireball at him, but Gengar dodged aside before he teleported behind Impmon and used lick, hitting Impmon's back paralyzing him.

As Impmon groaned, stuck on his stomach, Gengar then used his Shadow Punch to send Impmon crashing down, defeated.

Blastoise looked down on the two as Gengar did some mid punches in mid air.

"I don't believe it. They could've defeated you. What's going on here, Gengar?" Blastoise asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Gengar replied.

Blastoise then reached down and stripped AquaVeemon of her teleporter, making him say. "This woman's teleportation device. It's what we need to get to the Dark World. I think I can reactivate it."

After a few buttons pressed, they and the Digimon disappeared.

-Back at the Wasteland-

They returned back to the place where they were ambushed, making Blastoise look at the teleporter, before calling out. "Ok... Let's get to to Meowth."

"The Hell with Team Rocket!" Gengar suddenly yelled, his eyes glowing yellow again, making Blastoise face him and ask. "What's going on with your eyes?"

"There's two things I forgot to mention to tell you about me. I don't care on what happened to the world! And I don't play well with others!" Gengar snapped, before he then used his Dark Pulse attack, which knocked Blastoise down who was caught by surprise.

Blastoise rose up to see Gengar running towards him and quickly used his water cannons and fired a massive surge of water, which Gengar leapt over the blast of water and used Thunderbolt, which struck Blastoise with a great deal of pain before ending the fight with a Shadow Ball, knocking Blastoise down.

"Some world's famous Water Pokémon you turned out to be!" Gengar mocked, before he then realised something. "I am undefeated, unstoppable! I bet I could even kill… Charizard! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-Back at Kanto-

Charizard was seen alone as he has sensed that Gengar was near.

"Alright, Gengar. You wanted me? Here I am." Charizard said, turning around as Gengar approached him.

"Well, well, if it ain't Charizard" Gengar mocked. "Sorry about before, you know. Running away, that was rude of me. You'd be happy to know that I won't be running anymore!"

Knowing Gengar, Charizard said, suspecting something was up. "I know you've got a trick up your sleeve."

"No tricks this time my friend" Gengar replied, smirking at the Fire-type.

"I don't have time for this." Charizard said in a serious tone as he turned to leave, only to be hit down by Gengar.

Charizard got up to see Gengar's eyes were glowing yellow. "Make the time, Charizard. Now... you're all mine!"

'Combat rage? Should've guessed.' Charizard thought as he got up to fight the joker of a Pokémon.

Attacking, Gengar then used his Shadow Ball, firing another ghastly blob of darkness, only for Charizard to fly to the sky, before Gengar continued his assault, firing Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, only for Charizard to dodge each one.

Charizard then fought back, unleashing a massive torrent of flame from his maw, blasting fire on the ground, consuming Gengar, who cried out from the inferno, before Gengar looked up to see Charizard land before him.

Using his Mega form to power up, Mega Gengar then used his Substitute to dodge Charizard's Fire Spin before appearing behind the Fire Pokémon and used his Shadow Punch, punching Charizard into a wall.

Mega Gengar looked to see the cloud of dust in the building and he began to chant and cheer. "I did it! I beat Charizard! HAHAHA! I win, I win, I win!"

"Not yet, Gengar!" Came a voice behind him, before Mega Gengar felt a karate chop on his pressure point, causing the Ghost Pokémon to gasp and then collapse, reverting back to his old form.

And as he fell, Charizard was standing behind him, unscacthed by Gengar's attack.

"Fun time is over. You can't rage when you're out cold." Charizard said to the defeated Ghost Pokémon, before he then reached to his communicator. "Meowth, this is Charizard. Your strike team has failed. Gengar's been exposed to the planetary merger and the power went to his head. You shouldn't trusted this clown with just an important mission."

"Give me some credit Charizard. I only used them as a diversion." Meowth's voice replied, before he told Charizard. "Weavile and I are still on track towards the portal."

"You better be on our side this time, Meowth! If not, then I'll be the first person you answer to." Charizard warned them as he end the transmission.


	14. The Power of Myotismon

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Pallet Town, Myotismon, Agumon and Gatomon arrived.

"Biyomon, Gatomon, Myotismon and I have reached the fortress and..." Agumon began to say on his communicator, when Myotismon suddenly cut in. "Talk to your girl later. We have a job to do, people to destroy."

Agumon and Gatomon glared at him, causing the feline Digimon to say. "Just because we're on the same side doesn't mean I've forgotten those terrible deeds you done to me in the past."

"Hmph. I only used you like a puppet, Gatomon. You came to me!" Myotismon replied.

"Hold it right there!" Came a voice, to which they spun to see Celebi and Greninja before them.

"We can keep the rage under control for now but we have friends and allies" Celebi said.

"He's the one Renamon told us about, the one who came to that crater." Agumon told Myotismon, remembering Renamon telling them before they had left.

"Then let us finish what she cannot." Myotismon said, before facing Celebi. "I handle him. The two of you can deal with the frog!"

"Fine." Gatomon said reluctantly as she Digivolved to Angewomon, while Agumon reached his Mega Level, Digivolving to WarGreymon before the pair faced Greninja together, while Myotismon faced Celebi.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon called, summoning a swarm of bats that hit and consumed Celebi, who cried out from the sting of each of their bites.

But acting fast, Celebi managed to free himself from the bats as his body began to glow brightly.

"Solar Beam!" Celebi announced as he fired a powerful blast of light at Myotismon, who wasn't falling for the same trick again and flew in the air, before the vampire Digimon then used his Nightmare Claw, striking Celebi, paralyzing him and causing him to collapse, defeated.

-Meanwhile-

WarGreymon and Angewomon, through their trust and teamwork had managed to defeat Greninja, while the vampire Digimon looked down on Celebi.

"Huh. He put up a better fight than your boyfriend has done." Myotismon told Angewomon, angering both Angewomon and WarGreymon as their eyes glowed yellow.

"Don't toy with me, Myotismon! I've should've deleted you long ago!" Angewomon snapped.

"Then what stopped you from it?" Myotismon mocked as he turned to face Angewomon.

"Myotismon! Your treachery ends here!" Angewomon snarled and used her Heaven's Charm to wipe out and destroy Myotismon.

However, Myotismon managed to overcome her charm and then slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her to crash.

Angewomon snarled and got up and ready her bow. "Celestial Arrow!"

Myotismon smirked as he recognised it as the same technique used to kill him the last time Gatomon had Digivolved, making the vampire Digimon dodge the attack and counter.

"Crimson Lightning!" He yelled, striking Angewomon with his blood red whips so hard that she was unable to withstand the power and De-Digivolved back to Gatomon, falling to her hands and knees.

"I knew we wouldn't trust you the first moment we got here!" WarGreymon snarled as he prepared to fight their enemy.

"Yes. I remember you and your friends defeated me before. But now..." Myotismon said before he was consumed in darkness, his form growing and altering as he Digivolved to MaloMyotismon.

"This time will be different!" He told WarGreymon in an arrogant tone.

"I'll finish you off once and for all! Great Tornado!" WarGreymon roared, charging at MaloMyotismon as he planned to shred right through him.

But MaloMyotismon flew out of the way as he then used his Screaming Darkness attack to strike WarGreymon down.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled, summoning a great amount of energy in the form of an energy sphere that he then threw at MaloMyotismon.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon shouted, firing several more blasts of darkness that struck through the attack and hit WarGreymon, causing him to De-Digivolve back to Agumon, who too fell on his hands and knees besides Gatomon.

"I... impossible... He beat us...?" Gatomon gasped.

"How can this be? You were more powerful than before." Agumon said.

"I was weakened when we last fought. Not to mention that goggle headed brat used my own attack against me." MaloMyotismon told the pair, before announcing. "But energies have been fluxed ever since the worlds began to merge! Now I am more stronger than before, surging with power. I can delete you both right now!" he turned turning back to them.

"You want them finished? You got it!" Came a voice, causing MaloMyostimon to turn to see a yellow glowing eyed Greninja standing once again as he then manipulated the water in his hands, creating a set of water blades that he then used to strike Agumon and Gatomon down, leaving them near defeated.

But as Greninja prepared to finish them off...

"Leave them." MaloMyotismon spoke up, before he told Greninja in a dark tone. "They are beaten. Now you face a more deadly adversary!"

Greninja turned to face MaloMyotismon and used his Water Shuriken at MaloMyotismon, but the dark Digimon just scoffed as the water struck him without even leaving a scratch.

"Blood Rain!" MaloMyotismon called as deadly red spikes appeared from his wings, which sent Greninja flying as he was pushed back, but quickly recovered as he jumped back onto the wall, landing on his feet.

Greninja then used his Shadow Sneak as he disappeared, however MaloMyotismon saw the shadow and managed to dodge his double kick.

MaloMyotismon then saw the frog Pokémon turn around, ready to use his Secret Ninja Attack, in which MaloMyotismon flew out of the way of the plank and decided to show Greninja real power.

"Screaming Darkness!" He yelled as he shot out blasts of darkness that hits Greninja causing an explosion.

And when it died down, Greninja laid defeated.

Myotismon looked down in fury as he reverted back to Myotismon.

He couldn't believe he had to save his own enemies as Agumon and Gatomon rose up, surprised on what he just did.

"Did you just defeat him and protected us?" Agumon asked, making Myotismon reply. "It was something I do not enjoy."

"I guess we owe you our thanks, this time" Gatomon said, still untrusting of the vampire Digimon.

"Spare your pathetic graceness. If it weren't for Quartztwo, I would've deleted you both right now." Myotismon snapped.

Gatomon snarled, wanting nothing more than to claw Myotismon to pieces, but Agumon put a hand to her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Don't Gatomon, Not now. Wait until this is over" He told her, before saying to Myotismon. "Listen, Myotismon, we have to work together for the time being, but after this, all gloves are off."

"Agreed. For now our objective is complete. We should return to the others." Myotismon replied as the three returned to the temple, leaving the defeated Celebi and Greninja behind.

But as soon as they left, Pikachu appeared before his fallen allies, looking down on them.

"Did they do this to you two?" He asked, getting no response, which made Pikachu say to his friends. "I'll take you both to the Pokémon Centre. Then once we're together, we'll put a stop to this. I'd promise."


	15. Renamon's Fight

"We have some news." Biyomon said to Renamon, as she then told the vixen Digimon. "Agumon, Myotismon and Gatomon succeeded in their mission. But AquaVeemon, Impmon and the DATs team has failed."

"As long as they can control their rage, it should be fine." Renamon replied.

"So you think us training is the best way to get the rage under control?" Biyomon then asked, as they were now standing in a stadium, making Renamon reply. "Well, no one can bother us here and we need to be at our best if we are to save our world."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice told them, making them turn to see Blaziken was behind them.

"One of those invaders!" Biyomon called out, before the Digimon of Love questioned. "Here now?"

"I don't know what you two are doing here but I will stop you two no matter what." Blaziken told the pair as she shifted into her fighting position.

"Biyomon, let me handle this." Renamon told her companion, stepping forward as she faced the blazing fisted Pokémon.

Curious, Blaziken asked. "Aren't you suppose to be Charizard's prisoner a while back?"

"Yes, but I'll show you that I am no damsel in distress." Renamon replied, positioning herself as she too got ready to fight.

Making the first move, Blaziken then used Flamethrower, shooting a stream of fire from her mouth, which forced Renamon to leap around the flames, before seeing they were a distraction as Blaziken shot at her with a powerful kick that Renamon managed to block with her own.

As both leapt back from their clash, Blaziken took another shot at Renamon.

Her right hand was consumed in flames as Blaziken then used Fire Punch and tried to strike Renamon, who quickly leapt aside, causing Blaziken's fist to slam deeply into the wall.

With Blaziken open, Renamon saw her chance to attack.

"Diamond Storm!" She called, summoning a group of diamond shards that then rained down upon Blaziken, making her cry out as she was unable to avoid the attack, in which the Fire-Type Pokémon then fell to her knees, only for Renamon to then strike with a kick to her face, causing Blaziken to crash to the ground and lose consciousness.

With Blaziken down, Renamon looked down at the defeated Pokémon and commented. "Well... that was easy enough."

"Oh like you got to be the main girl!" Came an angry voice, making Renamon to see Biyomon in rage mode.

"Biyomon?" Renamon gasped, seeing the anger and hatred in her friend's eyes.

"Just because you got a body of a sexy role model makes you the top female digimon around. Look at you, huge breasts, huge butt, everything! What about me, Gatomon and the others? We've got great bodies too!" Biyomon snarled.

"Biyomon, stop. You been controlled by the rage, calm down!" Renamon called to Biyomon, trying to calm her down, but knew that the only way to save Biyomon was to free her through combat.

"Renamon, today is the day that one of us will beat you!" Biyomon yelled in fury as she leapt up to deliver a powerful kick.

Renamon blocked the kick before she used her Power Paw, slamming Biyomon in the stomach and making the avian Digimon stumble back a little.

However Biyomon leapt up again and kicked Renamon in the breasts, causing the foxy Digimon to stumble a little, before Biyomon continued to attack her friend as she flew upward and yelled out. "Spiral Twister!"

Unleashing a twister of green flames at Renamon, Renamon used her Kohenko attack, switching places with Biyomon and causing the Digimon of Love to get hit by her own attack, making Biyomon cry out from being assaulted by her attack, as well as Renamon's, who then used her Diamond Storm again to finish Biyomon off.

"Biyomon, stop. We're supposed to be fighting the rage. Use it against our enemies, not each other." Renamon told her as Biyomon struggled to get up.

"And besides, you, Gatomon, AquaVeemon and the other girls got great guys yourself. I've got Guilmon. Don't you want to make Agumon happy?" Renamon then said, hoping that she could reach Biyomon.

Biyomon seemed to have calmed down from that as she lost the rage and managed to get out. "R... Renamon..."

However, before she could get anymore words out, a sphere made of a unique blue energy appeared and struck Biyomon down.

"Biyomon!" Renamon cried out upon seeing Biyomon fall.

"So we meet again, you slutty fox!"

Renamon recognised the voice too well and turned to see Lucario behind her.

"You again!" Renamon snarled, angered to see Lucario again. "You were there where I was captured on your space station!"

"That's right. So you are your champion's special girl huh?" Lucario asked as she had been eavesdropping on her conversation with Biyomon in the hopes to gain more intel on her enemies.

"Then I'll take it you are your champion's girl. Just because we're equal in our sexyness dosen't mean you are sexier than me!" Renamon snarled.

"What was that, you little bitch!" Lucario snarled back as her eyes turned yellow, before Lucario then approached Renamon until they were face to face, while their breasts touching each other unknowingly.

"You are the slut around here and your world is messing with mine! Look like you could use a little beatdown!" Lucario told Renamon, glaring at the foxy Digimon.

"Bring it on you stank!" Renamon said back, her eyes glowing yellow too before she then pushed Lucario off.

Lucario snarled at Renamon and her actions, making her summon up her power to reach her Mega form, while Renamon too increased her power, Warp Digivolving to Sakuyamon.

"Once I defeat you, I will show your defeated form to that red dino of yours!" Mega Lucario stated aggressively as she got into her fighting stance.

"Same goes for you when I meet that yellow rat of yours!" Sakuyamon said back, as they began to fight.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon yelled, summoning five fox-shaped fires from her Kongou Shakujou spear at Mega Lucario who used her Extreme Speed attack to get away, before fighting back as she then used her Bone Staff and leapt at Sakuyamon.

Acting on instinct and self defence, Sakuyamon blocked Mega Lucario's attack with her spear, locking the duo in a clash of weaponry.

Breaking from the attack, Mega Lucario then quickly used her Aura Sphere attack, which made Sakuyamon skid back a bit before the Mega Digimon used her Fox Drive, blasting and consuming Mega Lucario with a burning blue flame.

However, Mega Lucario then leapt through the flames at the Shaman Digimon and punched her in the face, causing Sakuyamon to hit Mega Lucario back with a powerful kick to her the stomach.

While they were fighting, Biyomon slowly regained consciousness, before slowly getting up and turning to see the fury of the battle between the two champion's favourite girls.

Mega Lucario and Sakuyamon were panting, both could feel they were almost out of power but both knew they had to finish off the other, in which Mega Lucario prepared another Aura Sphere, summoning all the power she could within her final attack, while Sakuyamon prepared her own attack, using another Fox Drive that she focused all her energy into her spear.

Both then fired as both attacks collided, creating a massive blast of blue coloured flames, making a huge cloud of smoke fill the air.

And as the smoke died down, before Mega Lucario could react, Sakuyamon emerged from the dust and struck down on the Mega Pokemon with her staff causing her to fall to her knees defeated reverting back to Lucario.

Seeing Lucario down but not out, Sakuyamon approached her fallen rival and held her staff, ready to finish her off.

But before she could, Biyomon cried out. "Stop, Renamon! Your rage is consuming you as well! Guilmon never taught you to use violence! Prove you are better than this and stop this!"

At this, Sakuyamon stopped, her rage disappeared as she reverted back to Renamon, looked down at the unconscious Lucario and then back to Biyomon.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking straight. Thank you, Biyomon." Renamon replied in a grateful tone, before the vixen Digimon then turned back to Lucario, who was confused and asked out. "Why... did you stop?"

"I don't want to be remembered as an assassin again. I'll let you live, but I am sure we will meet again. I know you will do the same thing if you were me." Renamon told Lucario before the vixen Digimon then turned back to Biyomon. "Let's go. I think we done what we came here for."

Biyomon nodded, before the two Digimon left, leaving Lucario to just watch before she rose up and tended to Blaziken.

-Back at Azulongmon's temple-

Renamon and Biyomon had just returned to see Guilmon, Veemon, Gabumon, AquaVeemon, DATS Agumon, Gaomon and Impmon all together and were discussing what happened.

"We couldn't stop them either. They overpowered us." AquaVeemon told them, making Veemon ask. "How can this be?"

"It was that purple creature with the red eyes. He's stronger than you think!" Impmon told them in reply.

"You mean that freak show? I beat him before, so how could he beat you?" Asked DATS Agumon.

"A freak show? You were defeated by a freak show?" Myotismon questioned as he, Agumon and Gatomon returned from their successful mission.

"It's just as you said, Myotismon" Agumon said, as he then told his allies. "Energies shifting, causing imbalances."

"I take it you three succeeded?" Gabumon asked as he smiled to see Agumon return the smile.

"Us too." Biyomon spoke up as she and Renamon joined them.

"Renamon fought a tough battle with the champion's special girl and won." Biyomon then added.

"I don't need you to make excuses for me!" Impmon snarled, his eyes turned yellow as he faced Agumon and Myotismon. "And I don't need your approval!"

Seeing Impmon consumed by his rage, Guilmon warned. "Impmon, calm down. You don't wanna do this!"

"You think you're special fox face? Think you could've handled him? You couldn't even handle me!" Impmon snapped to Renamon.

"Oh we'll see about that. I'm so looking forward to beating you down since you dumped me for my sister." Renamon smirked as she prepared to fight Impmon.

"BaDa Boom!" Impmon yelled, creating and thrown a fireball at Renamon, who Renamon kicked it away before the vixen fought back as she then used her Power Paw to punch Impmon in the face.

Impmon snarled and used his Infernal Funnel attack, summoning both fire and ice that he then threw at Renamon, who just leapt out of the way, before landing with a smirk on her face.

Impmon glared, further enraged by Renamon and her taunting him, before she showed him her butt and spanked it.

This made Impmon snap as he used 'Pillars of Fire' and created a small fire around himself before he charged at Renamon.

However, Renamon just leapt out of the way and when the pillar died down, she used her Diamond Storm and struck against Impmon, defeating him.

With his defeat, Renamon put her foot on Impmon's chest and said. "Guess I win, ex-boyfriend."

"Grr. If BlackRenamon was here, you'd be sorry" Impmon snarled.

"Now's not the time you guys." Gatomon interrupted, before saying. "Aas much I like to see Impmon getting his what he deserves, we've got bigger issues to deal with."

"Agreed." Renamon said as she stepped off of Impmon and returned to Guilmon's side, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Sorry if that was a little too cheeky for your taste." She told Guilmon, who just smiled, before he told his girl. "It's fine. At least you were having fun this time."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed when Patamon appeared, making Gaomon ask. "What's happened, Patamon?"

"The invaders are at the base. The cat with the coin put a drop on me. Then they used our portal. I think they were heading for Quartzmon's new DigiQuartz dimension." Patamon replied.

"Then that is where we should go." Guilmon said, before telling the others "Looks like the final battle is approaching guys. We all know what is at stake here. If we fail, none of us will survive."

"Then let's go to the DigQuartz and take down that freak once and for all!" Veemon announced in a brave and determined tone, as he opened the portal to Quartzmon's world, before he, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon, Impmon, Myotismon, DATS Agumon and Gaomon entered.

But before he entered, Guilmon turned to Renamon, took her hands and brought them close to his chest, while staring deeply into her eyes.

"Renamon, if anything happens to me like if I've lost in the rage as well, I want you to free me, even if you have to fight me. I'm counting on you to help me at any cost." He told her, making Renamon nod in reply and say. "Of course. I will never abandon you."

The two Digimon gave each other a quick kiss before they followed their allies through the portal, ready to take down Quartztwo and put a stop to his evil once and for all.


	16. Meowth's Approach

In the digital world temple, Meowth and Weavile were seen together as Meowth had finished talking to Charizard earlier.

"Charizard is so infuriating" Meowth said.

"Tell me about it." Weavile replied, before saying. "By the way, Meowth, I am nobody's bodyguard, certainly not yours'."

"Of course not. You held the enemies' base and help overwhelm their defensive systems. I've taken what I need and will be called the so-called hero to handle Quartztwo for me and..." Meowth said, only to be interrupted.

"Erm... we've got company!" Weavile called out as she spotted DATS Agumon and Veemon before them.

"There they are!" Veemon called out.

"I don't know what you were planning but we will stop you!" DATS Agumon added.

"And just to make sure you don't escape. Ice Blast!" Veemon said as he used some borrowed power and fired, trapping the two Pokémon's feet.

"Great, we're stuck!" Weavile groaned.

"We don't have time for this stupidity!" Meowth suddenly got out in rage as he used his Fury Swipes to free himself, before leaping into the centre, followed by Veemon.

"So you first huh? Let's fight!" Veemon called out as he and Meowth begin to fight.

Starting off, Meowth then used his Fury Swipes again and charged at Veemon who leapt out of the way and fought back with his 'Vee Punch', but Meowth just avoided the attack, shooting over Veemon, before he used Bite, making Veemon to yell out in pain before shaking the cat Pokémon off.

Veemon rubbed his wound and glared as he rose up, only to be knocked down by Meowth's Pay day attack, knocking the Digimon of Courage and Friendship out cold.

Meowth looked down at him and sighed.

"One down..." He said, before he heard Weavile call out to him. "Meowth, behind you!"

Meowth turned to dodge a Pepper Breath attack from DATS Agumon who was behind him, making him smirk and comment to the Digimon. "You have to do better than that!"

"Oh I could do better. It's fighting time!" DATS Agumon said back as they got ready to fight.

Striking first, Meowth then charged at DATS Agumon to use his Scratch attack, but DATS Agumon ducked under it and used his Claw Uppercut attack, which Meowth dodged, before DATS Agumon continued to fight and then leapt back to use his Spitfire Blast, striking Meowth with a barrage of fireballs.

After Meowth got up, the cat Pokémon then used his Shadow Claw attack and struck back at DATS Agumon, making DATS Agumon stagger a bit before being struck by Meowth's tail, knocking him out.

As soon as the battle was over, Meowth returned to Weavile and freed her from her ice as well.

"Thanks, for the moment there I wasn't sure on which side you are on." Weavile said.

"Story of my life." Meowth replied, before saying. "Let's go."

-At the Digital Portal-

They arrived at the base where the portal was.

"Here it is. Just imagine what I could accomplish with the ability to travel everywhere. I am gonna download their systematics." Meowth said.

"While you do that, I am going to do some reconnaissance." Weavile replied, before she left.

Turning his attention away from Weavile, Meowth held his downloader and began to download the data from the portal.

"Amazing. It's more advanced than I thought." He then spoke through his communicator, before he stated. "This is Meowth. I am transmitting the portal technology data to Team Rocket. With this, I can rebuild Team Rocket. Nothing can stop me!"

"Expect me!" A familiar voice told Meowth, making him turn to see Patamon.

"Patamon." Meowth said, recognising the Digimon of Hope, making Patamon nod and say in a serious tone. "I thought I'd locked you up. You may have escaped once but it won't happen again."

"I'd been admiring your portal technology." Meowth just said, before he added. "this is gonna be prove much useful to me."

"Over my deleted body!" Patamon said back as he got ready to fight.

"If you insist." Meowth replied, bringing out his claws as he then shot at Patamon with his Fury Swipes attack to start off his rematch.

Patamon dodged Meowth's claws as he flew in the air and then attacked with his wings.

Meowth took several hits but then the cat Pokémon then fought back, scratching Patamon over and over.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon then called out as he backed away, firing a big blast of air from his mouth, which Meowth quickly dodged before he continued to assault Patamon as he used Pay Day, hitting Patamon and making him crash to the ground.

Meowth walked over to the still fallen Patamon, who was trying to get back up.

"Now it's time we end this." Meowth said as he unleashed his claws.

"Meowth!"

Meowth turned to see a yellow glowing eyed Sceptile before them holding Weavile's unconscious body.

Nervously, he asked. "Sceptile, what have you done to Weavile?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's a criminal just like you" Sceptile snarled as he let go of her.

"You're out of the loop, green. We're all on the same side here." Meowth said as he tried to calm him down, unaware that Patamon saw his chance to escape.

"Shut up, Meowth! I'm taking you down!" Sceptile then snapped as he prepared his Leaf Blade move and attacked.

Meowth jumped away, dodging the Leaf Blades, he knew he has to fight back in which Meowth then used his Pay Day attack again, firing coins at the Grass-type Pokémon.

However, Sceptile used his Bullet Seed, countering Meowth's Pay Day barrage, but in doing so left him open to close range attacks, to which Meowth then leapt at Sceptile, striking him with his Fury Swipes attack.

Sceptile snarled and charged again, his Leaf Blades once again drawn, but Meowth quickly ducked under them before he slammed his clenched paw into Sceptile's jaw, knocking him down.

As Sceptile laid down, the rage seemed to have stopped, causing Meowth to face away from Sceptile and look over to see Weavile stand.

"Weavile." He said, glad to see she was still breathing, before both then turned to see Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Blaziken, Celebi, Greninja, Blastoise and Gengar appear, having just arrived, while Sceptile groaned, having been snapped out of it and rose up.

"Alright, Meowth. We all got your help. Let's end this now. Take us to the Dark World" Pikachu demanded as Meowth glared at the Yellow Mouse.

"Here's your pet ghost." Charizard spoke up, pushing Gengar in front of him.

"Ouch. Someone please make him a ghost for me?" Gengar begged.

"Back off!" Blastoise snapped, not happy of the way Gengar betrayed him earlier, before adding. "Gengar and Sceptile have both infected. We shouldn't trust them".

"We all have been infected, Blastoise." Charizard told his friend. "It's a risk we have to take."

"No need to worry, Blastoise. My fight with Meowth has purged me from this combat rage, as you called it" Sceptile told them.

"Gentlemen, if you're all done wasting time, we have a job to do." Blaziken interrupted, before focusing her attention on Meowth and saying. "Open the portal, Meowth. Take us to Mewtwo's dark realm."

"Very well." Meowth said as he opened the portal.

"Yay, we're all are going to Hell!" Gengar teased.

"And if you don't behave, we'll leave you there." Weavile told him as she sent a chilling glare at the Ghost-type..

With the portal opened, Charizard, Blaziken, Sceptile, Weavile, Meowth, Celebi, Greninja, Blastoise and Gengar entered, while Pikachu and Lucario remained outside.

As ready as she was, Lucario could sense something was bothering her mate, making her bend down to Pikachu to see what was troubling him.

"If anything happens to me Lucario, I want you to help me snap out of it, even if it means fighting me. I can only count on you." Pikachu told Lucario, making Lucario nod and stroke Pikachu's face gently.

"Of course. I won't leave you suffer." She said in reply as the two Pokémon then shared a quick, but loving kiss before they entered the portal, following their allies to put a stop to Quartztwo once and for all.


	17. Enter Quartztwo

The Pokémon were the first to arrive to a shocking discovery.

The whole area was all in outer space where slabs of grounds were floating in mid air, as well as craters and meteors, while a huge fortress blocking the red sun stood in the distance.

The group stood on one slab of ground, looking around in horror on what happened to Mewtwo's realm.

"Oh my!" Blaziken gasped.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Pikachu said.

"Well I like it." Gengar spoke up.

"You would." Meowth replied, unfazed by Gengar's twisted tastes.

"This is Mewtwo's realm? It look different, a lot different." Lucario said in horror, feeling the negative auras of the realm around her.

"This is what is in store for the Pokémon world if we don't stop Quartztwo. Grinding both worlds together would eventually rip them apart." Charizard then explained, making Sceptile ask. "But where do we start?"

"A portal!" Meowth called out, pointing to above them to see the Digimon arrive on a different slab of land above their foreheads.

"It seems that Quartztwo knew we are coming and sent their forces to stop us." Weavile commented.

"That's fine with me" Greninja said, his eyes glowing yellow, before he yelled. "Let's take them out!"

"Wait" Charizard told Greninja, managing to hold him back. "They may not be aligned to Quartztwo."

"Who cares? They tried to kill me" Celebi shouted.

"Charizard's right. We don't know who they are and why there are here." Lucario added, agreeing with her friends.

But not wanting to cause pain or senseless violence, Pikachu stepped forward and took charge. "Let me talk to them."

Up above, the Digimon were surprised and shocked to see what became of DigiQuartz.

"What happened?" Gabumon asked, confused by the drastic changes.

"This is the DigiQuartz?" Shoutmon then asked as he too was confused, expecting the area to maintain the features of their world, while having the scenery of the original DigiQuartz.

"It's much more worse when I left" Veemon commented.

"How can this be?" Renamon asked, taking in the surroundings and not liking them one bit.

"This is what will would become of the Digital World if we don't stop Quartztwo." Guilmon stated in a serious tone.

"This is bad." AquaVeemon said, before Impmon called out, pointing above them. "Over there! Quartztwo's forces!"

They saw the Pokémon, making them all on edge, ready to Digivolve, watching cautiously as Pikachu stepped forward.

"Their commander approaches. I will speak to him but be prepared for anything, even to fight" Guilmon told the others as he left his friends and approached his enemies.

Guilmon then leapt to the slab and rose, face to face with Pikachu.

"I'm Pikachu, an Electric mouse hero Pokémon." Pikachu introduced himself to Guilmon, before saying. "We need to know your intentions."

"I am Guilmon, the Hazard Digimon. With me are the mightiest warriors in the whole of the Digital World." Guilmon replied.

At this, the other Digimon leapt from their slab to join Guilmon as they landed behind him and rose to confront the Pokémon.

"We've come to challenge you in Battle." Guilmon informed Pikachu, before he told him. "we will stop you at any costs."

"Don't be so sure, Guilmon. If you want a fight you find me and my friends are up to the challenge" Pikachu said in reply, causing the Pokémon to then move to their fighting positions, ready to face off.

But before either side made an attack, Celebi groaned as his eyes flashed a little.

"Celebi, what's wrong?" Asked Blaziken.

"Out there... in the distance. I can feel it" Celebi groaned in reply.

At the same time Agumon groaned, while his eyes flashed a bit, which Biyomon noticed and asked, concerned for him. "Agumon, what's wrong?"

"I can sense something. Something's big." Agumon said, before the Digimon of Courage cried out. "It's here!"

A black figure then leapt from the fortress and landed on a slab between the Pokémon and Digimon, as seen in Veemon's hologram and Mew's hologram, it was plainly obvious to whom it was.

"Quartztwo!" Veemon and Celebi said together in alarm.

Both sides turned to face him, while Quartztwo looked at the two groups in a twisted way.

"You seek to destroy me?" Quartztwo asked. "Good."

Suddenly both sides began to suffer as all their eyes turned yellow and all gave into the rage by Quartztwo's appearance.

"Give in to your rage." Quartztwo told them, before he called out. "Unleash your aggression and fight!"

At this, the Digimon and Pokémon all roared and charged at each other, except for Guilmon and Pikachu whom stood idly as their allies ran past them.

Soon all were colliding in battle.


	18. Guilmon and Pikachu's Fight

The rage flowed through them; Guilmon and his allies battled the invaders with a diabolical relation. But as the dust settled, it was clear that neither side had won the battle. The few comrades still standing tried to free themselves of the bloodlust.

Unable to hold back the rage, Pikachu and his comrades hurled themselves again and again at the invading army. In the end however, neither side had gained the advantage. Pikachu desperately tried to clear his clouded mind as he surveyed the battleground.

It seemed that neither side had won, but on one of the slabs, Pikachu and Lucario still stood, looking down at their defeated allies and enemies, while on another slab stood Guilmon, Renamon and Impmon doing the same.

Renamon and Lucario both regained control over themselves, as did Impmon, but Guilmon and Pikachu's eyes still glowed yellow.

As Pikachu looked at his surroundings...

"You, mouse!" Meowth snapped at him, his eyes also glowing yellow, making Pikachu glare back.

"This is all your fault! Your stupidity is what created Quartztwo! Now the world is doomed! And people said I was the villain!" Meowth then yelled.

"You are a villain, Meowth!" Pikachu snarled as Lucario saw them in horror.

"Not this time! You brought ruin to the world! My world! You ruined all of my plans! And I am going to make you pay!" Meowth shouted in fury as he then leapt at Pikachu, ready to use his Fury Swipes and tear Pikachu piece by piece.

But Pikachu just dodged the attack, countering as his cheeks began to spark with electricity as he prepared his Thunderbolt attack.

"Yes!" Quartztwo smirked as he flew back to his fortress, something that caught Impmon's attention.

"There goes Quartztwo, heading for his fortress. We should follow him!" Impmon called out, making Renamon nod in agreement, but then...

"An obvious cause of action suggested by you, Impmon!" Guilmon snapped as Impmon looked shocked at the bearer of the Digital hazard mark.

"I am guessing you are leading us to some kind of trap!" Guilmon then stated.

"Earth to Guilmon. We've been rivals for some time now but this time I swear we fight together!" Impmon told him.

"Liar! You allied yourself with Quartztwo! You lured us to our doom! If we were to perish then SO SHALL YOU!" Guilmon roared.

To Renamon's shock and horror, Guilmon charged and landed a powerful punch on Impmon, causing Impmon to crash to the ground.

After managing to get up, Impmon glared at Guilmon, he grit his teeth, as he knew the only thing he could do now was to fight Guilmon.

"BaDa Boom!" Impmon called out, throwing a fireball at Guilmon, who just countered it with his Pyro Sphere, blocking the attack.

-Meanwhile-

Pikachu and Meowth were still battling each other in rage; only Meowth's attacks were no longer working on Pikachu anymore.

Enraged Meowth fired his Pay Day attack, making Pikachu use his Quick Attack in response to avoid the coins before he charged up his Electro Ball and fired, hitting Meowth's chest, causing the cat Pokémon to yell in pain as he crashed to the ground.

Just as Meowth rose again, Pikachu punched him in the face before slamming another punch to his gut, which he followed up with a roundhouse kick, not letting Meowth escape until he was defeated.

"You have caused me trouble for the last time, Team Rocket!" Pikachu snarled as he marched over to the defeated Meowth.

And unable to bare anymore, Lucario remembered her promise to help him as she stepped in front of Pikachu.

"Pikachu, stop!" She called to him.

"Get out of my way, Lucario!" Pikachu demanded.

"You're under the influence of rage, you must fight it!" Lucario cried, trying to get to him, but with no use.

"My strength is returning to full power and this is where it ends Meowth! Now I am going to finish you off once and for all!" Pikachu shouted, electricity sparking around his cheeks as he tried to turn his attention back to Meowth, only for Lucario to block him again.

"I am sorry, my love but I have to stop you from doing something you regret." Lucario told Pikachu, maintaining a fighting stance as she was forced to fight her love.

Pikachu snarled before he unleashed his Thunderbolt at Lucario who dodged the attack and jumped back.

Lucario didn't want to hurt Pikachu, but she knew she had no choice.

-Elsewhere-

Guilmon was still beating down on Impmon, slamming each punch to each of Impmon's face who did not have time to fend himself.

Impmon panted as he used his kicks to stop Guilmon's assault; only for Guilmon to block every attack with his arms, before, with one last powerful punch he slammed Impmon, who crashed to the ground defeated.

As Impmon laid on his back, Guilmon yelled out as flames filled his maw. "This is the end, Impmon! I'm gonna delete you once and for all!"

But unable to see her love as a victim of rage and remembering what she promised him before they entered the portal together, Renamon stepped between the two, before she called out to her mate. "Guilmon, stop! Impmon may have done so nasty deeds in the past but he's not pure evil. And he is not with the enemy. You gotta free yourself from the rage!"

"Step aside, Renamon!" Guilmon demanded.

"No! I will not let you delete him! And you said it yourself. If you fall to the rage, I would have to fight you!" Renamon cried out.

"Step down or I'll delete you both!" Guilmon demanded again, the rage continuing to manipulate him.

"Forgive me, Guilmon but I have to stop you from yourself." Renamon said as she too got ready to fight her lover.

Guilmon snarled as he launched his Pyro Sphere attack at Renamon who knocked it away with her tail, before the vixen Digimon then used her Power Paw to strike at Guilmon, who blocked it out with a single punch.

As both Guilmon and Renamon begun their fight, Pikachu and Lucario continued with theirs'.

Pikachu used his Iron Tail as Lucario used hers', their tails slammed against each others', creating a powerful shockwave that made both Pikachu and Lucario jump back from each other.

As much as it hurt her, Lucario continued to fight, as she then focused her aura, creating a sphere of blue energy, while Pikachu charged up with his Electro Ball.

Both then fired, creating another explosion of lightning energy and dust.

Lucario looked pained but then saw Pikachu emerge from the dust with his Volt Tackle, in which he slammed right into Lucario's chest, causing her to cry out as she fell and crashed to the ground.

Lucario panted but saw Pikachu approach, in which she knew she had to speak to him in a last attempt to get her love back.

"Pikachu, I know you can hear me. Look at yourself. Look at what you're doing. You're trying to kill me" Lucario called to him, tearing up.

"Stand down or else I..." Pikachu snarled.

"No... I won't give up on you. If we lose here, if you lose to the rage, then the world is doomed!" Lucario then cried out.

Pikachu stopped his assault and staggered back a bit.

"I'd never give up on you or the world and neither would you!" Lucario told Pikachu as she began to cry. "Please stop, Pikachu! Fight the rage! I love you!"

Pikachu yelled as he held his head as he fought the rage within him, before the glowing in his eyes disappeared and he was able to control himself once more.

"Lucario... I heard you. And... thank you. I love you too." Pikachu said, causing Lucario to smile and hugged her beloved, who smiled and hugged her back.

After the hug, Pikachu then said, his tone serious. "It's my mistake that created that thing. I should fight him alone."

"Alone? Mewtwo nearly destroyed you and this Quartztwo is even worse and powerful!" Lucario called in alarm.

"I'll be fine. As long as you are safe." Pikachu replied, before giving one final instruction to her. "Take care of the others. I will come back. I promise."

With what needed to be said, Pikachu then gave Lucario a small kiss on the cheek, before he then used his Quick Attack to leap from crater to crater, up to the fortress, while Lucario smiled as she watched him go.

-Meanwhile-

Guilmon was still fighting Renamon, who was doing all he could to destroy her, while part of Renamon was holding back.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called out, creating a barrage of diamonds that she unleashed at Guilmon.

However the shards just bounced off Guilmon's skin, before he attacked.

"Pyro Sphere!" He roared, firing and hitting Renamon in the stomach with his attack, causing the foxy Digimon to collapse to the ground.

As Renamon rose, staggering a bit, she fell back down as Guilmon leapt to her and whacked Renamon with his tail, slamming it in her side and causing her to crash to the ground again.

Seeing Renamon down, Guilmon approached her, ready to finish her off, but Renamon had to call out to him again, hoping that she could get through and stop what he had become.

"Guilmon, listen to me! You're doing something all evil digimon would do! Stop this! Fight the rage! I love you!" Renamon called as she teared up.

Seeing Renamon's tears, Guilmon stopped.

Seeing her cry made a small tear come out of Guilmon's eye, before he then yelled out in pain as he tried to fight the rage inside his head, which he succeeded as he then regained control of himself.

"What have I done? Renamon!" Guilmon called as he bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight and protective embrace. "I am so sorry."

Renamon could only smile as she knew Guilmon was back to normal and sighed happily as she then hugged him back.

"I am so happy you snapped out of it. I never gave up on you" Renamon whispered in reply.

After that they rose, making Renamon say. "We wasted too much time. We must destroy Quartztwo, take the battle to his fortress."

"You are right. But this fight is mine alone." Guilmon told her, shocking her as he added. "It was my Pyro Sphere that created Quartztwo."

"But Quartzmon nearly killed you." Renamon cried, before asking. "How can you think of that?"

"Because the rage could turn us against each other if we do. I will face him alone. Don't worry Renamon. I promise I will come back. Take care of the others." Guilmon told Renamon, before smiling at her and saying in an honest tone with all his heart. "I love you too."

Renamon nodded in reply as Guilmon kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and blushed, before watching as Guilmon leapt from crater to crater up to the fortress.

The final battle had come at last.


	19. The Final Battle

Upon entering the throne room of QuartzTwo, half of it looked like Mewtwo's throne while the other half had been designed to look like the DigiQuartz.

Guilmon and Pikachu arrived but did not see each other, only Quartztwo, causing their eyes to turn yellow, but both managed to keep control of their anger.

"Quartztwo!" They called as they looked at the evil before them, making them both then state. "The time has come to correct my mistake!"

As they walked towards Quartztwo, preparing to stop the evil monster once and for all, Quartztwo then disappeared as if he was a hologram, in which both Pikachu and Guilmon then saw each other, making them stop in their tracks.

"You again!?" Pikachu asked, feeling his rage increase and causing him to state."You're not going to stop me!"

"Pikachu!" Guilmon snarled as he faced his rival, while unable to resist the rage taking him over as well.

"Guilmon!" Pikachu retorted.

"The rest of your forces have been defeated." Guilmon snarled, making Pikachu say back. "So were yours'. No one has won this battle."

"Then it's between us now!" Guilmon said as he got into his fighting position, making Pikachu slam his fist in his hand and reply aggressively. "That's fine with me!"

They stood in front of each other before charging at each other, in which Guilmon got in the first strike and slammed his fist into Pikachu's chest, knocking him to the ground.

But Pikachu, quickly recovering from the attack, stepped up again and struck Guilmon back with an uppercut, causing Guilmon to stumble back a bit before he then leapt at Pikachu, ready to crush him with his 'Rock Breaker' attack, however, Pikachu managed to dodge the attack, the ground smashed to pieces where Guilmon had struck, and then struck back, unleashing a blast of electricity from his cheeks as he used his Thunderbolt attack, which Guilmon managed to avoid.

The two then lunged at each other and slammed a punch to each other's face, though Guilmon had better range because of his height, Pikachu added some power into his attack as he charged his fist with electricity before pummeling Guilmon.

Both heroes stumbled back and snarled at each other, their eyes still burning yellow as they both used their signature attacks, Pyro Sphere and Electro Ball.

Firing at each other and causing a huge explosion to erupt and consume Quartztwo's domain.

As the explosion died, Pikachu then charged at Guilmon with his Volt Tackle while Guilmon powered up, his fist consumed in flames, before they charged and collided with each other, causing a huge shockwave to blast throughout the throne room.

With the power of their attacks striking, both Guilmon and Pikachu flew back and fell to the ground before rising again, ignoring the damage they had sustained as they were determined to destroy each other, no matter the cost.

Colliding their fists and kicks to each other, cancelling the other's out, both then swung their tails, to which Guilmon was hit in the face by Pikachu's Iron Tail, while Guilmon's tail slammed against Pikachu's back, damaging the other further.

Both boys panted heavily as both were almost drained of their energy as they rose to fight again.

"Outstanding!" Quartztwo's voice came from across them as he sat on his throne, which caused Pikachu and Guilmon to look at him, while still keeping an eye on each other just in case.

"Such ferocity, the hatred, the anger, the rage. Your combat hastens the merging." Quartztwo said.

"No, Quartztwo! I won't let you destroy the world!" Pikachu yelled as he then decided to forget about Guilmon for the time being and charged at Quartztwo, leaving Guilmon shocked to see the Yellow Mouse Pokémon charging at his enemy.

"You little rat!" Quartztwo roared as he used his Psychic power to stop Pikachu's movements and then slammed him repeatedly to the ground, making Pikachu yell in pain.

Guilmon was shocked to see what was happening, but knew he has to do something.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then roared out, unleashing a fireball from out his maw that hit Quartztwo's hand, causing Quartztwo to lose his focus and freeing Pikachu from his Psychic trap. But then Quartztwo then sent a fireball himself which hits Guilmon to the ground alongside Pikachu.

"You fools! Have you forgotten that you two created me? I cannot be defeated! But your Battle with each other is not over. Get up and fight again!" Quartztwo called out.

But then he realised that Pikachu and Guilmon were no longer glaring at each other, their faces full of realisation, making Quartztwo question. "What are you two doing?"

Pikachu looked at Guilmon in surprise before he asked. "Wait a minute... you... don't fight for him, don't you?"

"Of course not." Guilmon replied, somewhat offended that anyone would think he'd associate himself with such evil, before he had to ask Pikachu. "And if I am guessing correctly, neither do you?"

"No." Pikachu told him.

"Silence!" Quartztwo ordered, however Pikachu and Guilmon ignored him as they still had further questions.

"So... what are you, and why did you attack us before?" Guilmon asked.

"We thought you were invaders, fighting for Quartztwo and we have to stop Quartztwo and save our world!" Pikachu told them, which shocked Guilmon more, making Guilmon reply. "So are we."

Pikachu was shocked to hear that, before the two came to an understanding, making Pikachu then say. "It's seems that we have a common enemy."

"And a common goal." Guilmon added as both began to get back up.

"On your feet! This battle is not yet over! You will fight!" Quartztwo ordered them.

The combat rage tried to control the two again, but something was wrong, Pikachu and Guilmon were now fighting the rage within them.

"Don't give into the rage, Guilmon. It can be overcome!" Pikachu groaned as he struggled to control himself as his eyes remained yellow.

"Focus... we must focus..." Guilmon groaned as he and Pikachu, their eyes still glowing yellow, suddenly turned towards Quartztwo, managing to control themselves.

"What are you doing!?" Quartztwo demanded.

"If we fight together, we can channel his own power against him." Guilmon said as he began to power up, causing a red aura to circle his form.

"Sounds like a plan." Pikachu replied as he too powered up, gathering all the electrical power in his body.

Quartztwo snarled, watching as Guilmon Warp Digivolved to Gallantmon, while Pikachu used his Burst Mode, his cheeks now glowing blue with electricity and his body covered in electricity.

"Face each other or face me, it makes no difference. You will fight!" Quartztwo roared.

Seeing that Guilmon and Pikachu were now working together, Quartztwo decided to destroy his enemies himself as he then created four blobs of pure darkness in his hands and fired his Shadow Balls at them, causing the two to leap out of away, before Pikachu fought back and used his Electro Ball, striking Quartztwo, which was followed up by Gallantmon, who struck Quartztwo with his 'Lightning Joust' attack, inflicting a great amount of pain on the combined evil entity.

Gallantmon and Pikachu then lunged at the evil monster but Quartztwo used his 'Ruin Blast', creating a small explosion, which knocked the two back.

Quartztwo snarled as the two rose up again, unscatched.

"You meddling pests!" He roared as he charged at Pikachu, only for the Yellow Mouse Pokémon to quickly counter with his Iron Tail, sending Quartztwo back and allowing Gallantmon to finish what Pikachu had as he used his Spiral Saver, knocking Quartztwo back to the wall.

Emerging from the dust, Quartztwo glared at the two.

"How can you two fight so well even with my power!?" He questioned, still in a fit of rage.

"It's simple. We are using your own energy against you. By using the combat rage you've given us, we're using it to combat you." Gallantmon told him, making Pikachu nod in reply and then say. "It's about time you give up."

"Never!" Quartztwo roared and used his Psychic power to knock the two back, but the two held on as they crashed into the wall behind them.

As the two rose, they saw Quartztwo in the air, in which he pulled his chest open, summoning the souls he had consumed from the Pokémon and Digimon who didn't make it, creating a huge ball of negative energy.

"I will destroy this place and then your friend's souls will be mine after you two are gone!" Quartztwo told them.

"Forget it! I am not letting you take Lucario's soul!" Pikachu said back in a determined tone, as he rose up once again and prepared the biggest Thunderbolt he could, charging up his cheeks to the limit.

"And Renamon's soul is not for your taking!" Gallantmon then told Quartztwo, his tone matching the determination Pikachu held for Lucario, as he rose his shield and prepared to use his Shield of Just!

"Then join your friends in oblivion!" Quartztwo yelled maniacally, firing his attack.

"Not Today!" Both Pikachu and Gallantmon called as they fired their Thunderbolt and Shield of Just, which collided with Quartztwo's ball of pure negative energy, devastating the area around them.

Seeing that Gallantmon and Pikachu were matching his power, Quartztwo snarled and tried to push the attack back, but Pikachu and Gallantmon kept pressing on, determined to stop the twisted entity they had created.

"This is the end, Mewtwo!" Pikachu called out, making Gallantmon announce after. "It's all over, Quartzmon!"

Gallantmon and Pikachu then placed more power in their attacks, causing them to break through the negative energy sphere, consuming Quartztwo who screamed in agony and pain as his body began to swell up from the attacks as a yellow glow exited sections of his body that began to tear open.

And unable to withstand or maintain his form, Quartztwo then exploded into a pure light that engulfed the arena, as well as Gallantmon and Pikachu.


	20. All Over

"Guilmon. Guilmon, wake up." Came a familiar voice in the darkness as Guilmon's eyes slowly opened his eyes to see Renamon looking down on him, a gentle smile on her face, before Guilmon then realized he was lying in her arms, his head resting against her breasts.

"R... Renamon..." Guilmon said weakly as he tried to rise, but stayed down as he was too weak to move.

Looking around he saw Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Shoutmon, DATS Agumon, Gaomon, Impmon, AquaVeemon, Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon around them, all smiling.

"You did it, Guilmon. You've won! You defeated Quartztwo!" Veemon cheered.

Guilmon smiled a bit, before he gasped and rose.

"Pikachu!" He called out, looking around, but Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

"You mean the commander of the invading forces?" Asked Patamon, confused by Guilmon's outburst, before the Digimon of Hope explained. "He and his forces disappeared."

"Aah. I never got to apologize and thank him for everything." Guilmon said solemnly, causing Impmon to ask in a confused tone. "Apologise? Thank him? What are you're talking about?"

"He and his forces are not with Quartztwo. They're the same as us, trying to save their world. Pikachu and I teamed up to defeat him. But he's gone now" Guilmon said sadly.

"So... we should have allied with them this whole time?" Agumon asked in alarm.

"There they are!" Came a familiar voice, causing the other Digimon to turn around to see Gumdramon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Lunamon, Rhythm, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Terriermon, Lalamon, BlackRenamon and Dorulumon running towards them.

"Lunamon!" Shoutmon called out as he rushed into Lunamon's arms. "You're back!"

Lunamon smiled as she embraced Shoutmon and replied happily. "I'm so happy to see you!"

BlackRenamon hugged Impmon, while DATS Agumon and Rhythm hugged.

"We thought you all were gone." DATS Agumon said, continuing to hold his mate, before he had to ask. "What happened?"

"We were absorbed by Quartztwo!" Hawkmon said.

"You all were What!?" The Digimon who fought Quartzmon yell in shock and horror.

"He surprised us by a sneak attack and we woke up to find we are in his being with no way out unless he is defeated. We saw Gallantmon and Pikachu fighting together and we held Quartztwo back allowing them to destroy him and freeing us." Gomamon told them proudly.

Curious, Gaomon spoke up and asked. "How'd you know about the other world?"

"Because their allies were trapped with us as well in his being. They told us about their world and we told them about ours'." Dorulumon replied.

"I see. Well you are all are safe now. We seem to be back in the Digital World, so the worlds must have been restored." Renamon said as she helped Guilmon up.

Suddenly, there was a roar below them, causing Gumdramon to ask. "Err... what was that?"

The Digimon all walked to the edge of the cliff to see someone below them, but it wasn't Quartzmon, it was a white creature with a purple stomach and tail, gasping for air as the yellow aura disappeared from his form.

"Who are you?" Called out Veemon, catching the creature's attention.

"I am Mewtwo! I don't know where I am but you all will fall to me!" Mewtwo roared as he tried his Shadow Ball, but nothing happened.

His energy was all drained from Quartztwo's defeat, causing the Psychic Pokémon to look in shock and horror.

Guilmon then remembered what Pikachu said. "This is the end, Mewtwo!"

Pikachu's words echoed in his head as Guilmon then announced. "I see now. He's the one who merged with Quartzmon to begin with!"

This caused everyone to glare at Mewtwo, wanting to rid him from the Digital World after all the evil he and Quartzmon had caused.

But before they could, something huge appeared before them, it was Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon! You're ok as well!" Gatomon called out, relieved.

"Yes, the Sovereigns were all trapped between the merge." Azulongmon explained in reply, before facing Guilmon and saying with a tone full of gratitude. "Guilmon, you have all of our thanks. You and the yellow one saved us all."

With what needed to be said to the Digimon hero, Azulongmon then faced Mewtwo, trapping him in a powerful bubble, before telling the evil creature. "If you are anything like Quartzmon, you will find no refuge here. Your fate shall be decided by the Sovereigns."

And with that he disappeared, along with Mewtwo.

Guilmon and Renamon smiled to each other as everyone went their respective ways, wanting some alone time with their mates.

-Meanwhile-

"Pikachu, open your eyes. You did it. You won!" Lucario called out, in which her yell woke Pikachu up, to which he found himself in Lucario's arms, his head on her breasts, while Charizard, Blaziken, Greninja, Blastoise, Weavile, Sceptile and Celebi were circling their friend and ally.

"Lucario... Everyone... You're all safe..." Pikachu managed to get out as he smiled.

This made Lucario and the others smile, before Blastoise told Pikachu. "Yes. Quartztwo has been destroyed. And now, we're back in Mewtwo's throne room."

However, Pikachu then remembered the blast.

"Guilmon!" He called, rising to find the Digimon was nowhere to be found.

"Guilmon? Isn't that the champion's name of the invading army?" Weavile asked, curiously.

"He and his forces have disappeared and so is the rage." Blaziken replied, before she asked, confused to Pikachu's outburst. "But why concern for them when they are the enemy?"

"No. They are like us, trying to save their world from Quartztwo. I never got the chance to apologize and thank him for helping us." Pikachu said, looking down sadly.

"You mean... they were trying to save their world as well?" Greninja questioned, only to be interrupted as a voice called out. "Over there! I found them!"

While the others turned, holding Pikachu, Lucario turned around, allowing him to see Serperior, Venusaur, Lopunny, Gardevoir, Mew and Braixen running over to them.

As Serperior wrapped her body around Sceptile, nuzzling her cheek against his, Braixen hugged Greninja.

Despite them being opposite types, they still loved each other, in which Braixen then said, tearing up. "We were so worried. You all are fighting and..."

"It's ok dear, we're safe" Greninja replied, pulling her in closely in a protecting and caring embrace.

"You saw us fighting?" Blaziken then asked, before she said, somewhat confused at how they could have seen their fight. "But you weren't there with us."

"We were in Quartztwo the whole time." Lopunny told them.

"What!?" The Pokémon who fought Quartztwo gasped.

The others then told them what happened, which caused Weavile to say after listening to their tales. "So that's where you all disappeared to. That must've been horrible."

"Yes, and if it weren't for Pikachu and Gallantmon, we would have stayed trapped in there" Venusaur replied in a grateful tone towards Pikachu.

"Then the two worlds must have separated. Everything's back to normal now." Lucario said, still holding Pikachu close to her chest and her heart.

However, that was when an agonized cry come from below the balcony, making Charizard ask. "Hold your horses, everyone. What was that?"

Approaching to the balcony, all the Pokémon looked to see someone who was not Mewtwo, but an entirely new form of evil.

It was a twisted pale skinned creature that had six red eyes glaring from its horrifying face, four long, skinny arms, a stomach on it's mouth and what looked like torn remains for legs, gasping for air as the yellow aura disappeared from him.

"You're not Mewtwo." Mew said, catching the creature's attention.

"I am Quartzmon! And one way or another, this world will be mine!" Quartzmon roared as he grabbed at his chest and tore it open, trying to absorb the Pokémon into his being, but nothing happened as he watched in shock and horror as he found himself drained of all his power.

"What is this?" He questioned.

"You're finished, Quartzmon!" Gallantmon's words echoed in Pikachu's mind as he summoned his strength, rose up from Lucario's arms and said. "So... you are the one who fused with Mewtwo and caused all of this!"

All the Pokémon gasped, before they then glared at the weakened Digimon, who, for the second time in his life showed fear in all six of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. Mew and I know a special place to deal with this monster." Celebi told him as he and Mew flew down, circled Quartzmon and disappeared with the twisted Digimon.

Pikachu and Lucario smiled at each other as they and the other Pokémon pairing went their own ways, knowing that after all their fighting they needed some time with the ones they loved.


	21. Pokemon Loves

-Upcoming Lemons-

Within the forested area of the Pokémon world, Sceptile and Serperior were alone, locked in a deep and loving kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Sceptile looked at Sceptile and Serperior with nothing but love in his eyes, making him say to her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Serperior replied, her tone matching the love Sceptile had for her.

"Please, let me show you how much I missed you." Serperior then said in a loving and lustful tone, nuzzling and nudging her head against Sceptile's chest, gently pushing him down onto his butt, where he could then see the lust in Serperior's eyes, as well as her breasts, nipples and wet vagina.

And without another word said, Servine then lowered her head down to Sceptile's crotch, his manhood had emerged from its sheath from seeing her Servine, causing her to lick her lips before she then gently lick around Sceptile's cock.

"Oh, Servine... that feels... Ah... feels so good...!" Sceptile groaned out, as Servine continued to pleasure the Red General as she took Sceptile's manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck her beloved off.

Sceptile groaned louder, feeling Servine's tongue dancing around his shaft, causing the Grass Pokémon to groan out in pleasure. "Ah, yeah, Servine... That's it... That's amazing... Don't stop...!"

Servine did as she was told and continued to pleasure her mate, taking more of Sceptile's cock into her mouth, however, minutes later Sceptile could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Servine, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... Going to cum soon...!"

Hearing Sceptile's warning only encouraged Servine to continue her blowjob, and it wasn't long until he came, filling Servine's mouth with his cum.

After removing her lips from his manhood, Servine asked in a curious and seductive tone. "How was that?"

"Servine, you were amazing." Sceptile replied, making Servine smile before she suddenly climbed on top of Sceptile, lowering him to the ground.

"And it's going to get even better." Servine said seductively, before she then positioned her body over Sceptile's still erect manhood and let out a loud moan of pleasure as she lowered herself and felt Sceptile's cock enter her vagina.

"Yes, Sceptile... Oh, yes... It's wonderful... You are so deep inside me... Ah...!" Servine moaned out in pleasure as she started to jump up and down, while Sceptile groaned, placing his hands on Servine's hips to help guide her as she continued to impale herself on Sceptile's member.

"Don't sell yourself short... Ah... Servine... You are great... Ah...!" Sceptile then groaned out as the two Grass-types continued, filling the forest with the sounds of their mating.

As Sceptile and Servine continued to mate, with every thrust Servine's breasts bounced up and down greatly, before Sceptile then moved his right hand up from her hip, placed it on her left breast and fondled it as best he could, making Servine moan in pleasure.

Soon after, Sceptile stopped and groaned out in pleasure from the tight feeling of Servine's vagina putting on his cock, in which they soon started to move and breath frantically as their climaxes drew closer.

"Servine... Ah... I'm not sure I can contain myself... Any... Ah... Any longer...!" Sceptile groaned out.

"Me... Ah... me too... I can't hold it in... Ah… I'm going to come...!" Servine moaned out in reply.

After trying to last as long as possible, both were soon unable to take anymore, and then came at the same time, Sceptile releasing his seed into Servine's womb, while Servine came all over Sceptile's manhood as she collapsed into his chest.

The two of them remained in their position for several minutes as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh Sceptile, that was amazing." Servine said in a loving tone, causing Sceptile to smile and reply. "So were you, my love."

-Meanwhile, In the Lava area-

After leaving for some time to be together, Charizard and Blaziken had arrived at the volcanic region of Poképark, Charizard laid on a rock like bed as Blaziken walked up to him in a sexy way, swaying her hips and buttocks towards him.

"Even if you are a hothead sometimes, I still cannot help falling in love with you." Blaziken said as she spun around showing her butt.

"Then how about you come over here and get some?" Charizard grinned.

Blaziken grinned sexiually and engaged him in a loving kiss, which he was more than glad to return.

After breaking from the kiss, Blaziken smiled as an idea came to mind that would really please Charizard, in which she then gently pushed Charizard down onto his back, before she climbed on top of him and began to kiss around his neck, rewarded with the sounds of Charizard groaning in pleasure.

Blaziken then started kissing down Charizard's chest, before she reached Charizard erect manhood.

And before he could say a single word, Blaziken started licking around the tip of Charizard's cock, before taking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Blaziken, that's so... Ah... So good...!" Charizard groaned out in pleasure as Blaziken continued to suck and deepthroat Charizard's manhood until she managed to get all of it into her mouth, glad to know she was pleasing her love.

However, within a few minutes, Blaziken could feel Charizard's member quiver in her mouth in which Blaziken sucked Charizard's cock as hard as she could, causing him to groan out loudly as he released his load into her mouth.

With lust, Blaziken swallowed all of Charizard's cum, enjoying the taste, in which he then told Blaziken. "That was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it." Blaziken replied happily, before she turned around and got onto all fours and moaned out. "Oh, Charizard, spank me!"

Charizard did so, slapping her butt over and over with his tail, enjoying it and the sensation of him dominating her as Blaziken moaned out in pleasure.

After all the spanking, Charizard then grabbed Blaziken's hips and inserted his manhood into Blaziken's ass, causing Blaziken to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasurable sensation of Charizard's cock inside of her. "Oh, Charizard... Ah... It's so big... Feels so good inside me...!"

"I... I'm glad that you feel good, Blaziken... Ah... This feels great...!" Charizard groaned back in reply as he moved his hands to her chest and began to massage and fondle her breasts, causing her to moan out as Charizard continued, to mate with her.

However, after an hour, both Fire-types started moving around frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Charizard to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes, Charizard, yes... I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Blaziken moaned in reply.

Charizard and Blaziken continued mating for as long as they could, however, Charizard was soon unable to contain himself, in which he and Blaziken groaned and moaned out loudly as they soon had their orgasms, with Charizard filling her ass with his cum, while Blaziken climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over the ground beneath her.

With their orgasms over, Charizard pulled out of Blaziken, their combined sexual fluids staining more of the ground, as he then laid on his chest while Blaziken collapsed onto Charizard's chest.

"Wow. That was great." Charizard said, in which Blaziken smiled and replied lovingly. "Got that right."

With that said, the pair engaged in another loving kiss as Charizard wrapped his wings around Blaziken, pulling her closer to his chest, before they broke for air after a few minutes and he and she soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

-Around the same time-

In the Fire area, Greninja had Braixen in his arms, locked in a deep kiss with the Fire-type, which made Braixen moan from feeling Greninja's long tongue, invade and skillfully explore her mouth.

But as Greninja continued to kiss her, and as much as she was enjoying the pleasure, which was increased as the Ninja Pokémon then moved his right hand up to Braixen's chest where he started rubbing and massaging her breast, Braixen, still a fully fledged Fire-type, used what psychic power she had to remove Greninja away from her.

Greninja was confused at Braixen's actions, wondering if he either went too fast or had dissatisfied her.

But before he could ask her, Braixen then wrapped her arms around Greninja's neck and engaged him in a deep and passion filled kiss, which made greninja's eyes widen at first, before he then closed them and kissed her back.

After breaking for air, Braixen continued to make her mate feel good as she started to kiss around Greninja's neck, down his body, until she reached his fully erect manhood.

"Oh, Greninja you are so big." Braixen told Greninja in a loving and seductive tone, taking a hold of the Ninja Pokémon's member, which she began to rub, which caused Greninja to groan a little, before his groans increased as Braixen took Greninja's member into her mouth and started giving him a blowjob.

"Ah... Braixen you are so good at this... You... you are wonderful...!" Greninja groaned out, making Braixen mentally smile as she continued her loving actions, glad to know her blowjob was pleasing her mate.

Braixen continued for as long as she could, providing Greninja with great amounts of pleasure, but after several minutes, he could feel he was going to have his climax, making him groan out. "Braixen... I cannot hold on for long... Ah... I can feel it... I'm going to cum...! "

hearing his warning, Braixen knew Greninja would be able to control himself, but wanting him to feel as much pleasure as she could provide, responded as she continued to suck him off, while using her hands to massage the Water-type's balls, until Greninja was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he came, filling Braixen's mouth with his seed.

With his orgasm over, Braixen removed her mouth from Greninja's manhood, making her blush and smile with a lustful look.

"Oh, Greninja you came so much and you are still so hard." She purred, before using her psychic power to hold Greninja down as she climbed on top of him, her pussy hovering over his manhood, making Greninja smile at Braixen's feisty attitude, in which the Ninja Pokémon then thrust forward, his cock going deep inside Braixen's vagina, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... Oh, Greninja... I can feel you... You are so... Ah... So deep inside me... It feels incredible...!" Braixen moaned out in pleasure as she continued jumping up and down on his manhood, before she placed her hands on her breasts and started to massage and fondle them, increasing her pleasure.

But seeing this, Greninja felt it was up to him to make Braixen feel pleasure, in which he then grabbed her hips, flipped them over so he was on top of her, before he continued mating with her, making Braixen moan loudly in pure pleasure.

Thanks to the great control they both had over their minds and bodies, the pair continued mating for another two hours, until the two of them started moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Braixen moaned out in pleasure. "Greninja, I... Ah... I can't hold it in much longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me, too, Braixen... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Greninja groaned out in reply, before he soon let out a loud groan as he had his release, filling Braixen with his seed, which triggered her climax as she then released her sexual fluids all over her Greninja's manhood.

"Oh, Greninja, you were amazing..." Braixen said blissfully as she repositioned herself so she was resting on her mate's chest.

"Thank you. And you were great too." Greninja replied, before saying."I love you, Braxien."

Hearing those words warmed her heart more than any of the flames in the zone, making her then kiss Greninja lovingly.

"And I love you, Greninja."

-Lastly, in Pikachu's home-

As Lucario had her arms wrapped around Pikachu, holding him up as his body was pressing against hers', careful to avoid her chest spike, the pair looked lovingly into the other's eyes, before Pikachu moved his head forward and kissed Lucario passionately on the lips, which she happily returned.

As the pair continued to kiss one another, Pikachu's feet started to rub up and down Lucario's chest and started to lightly trace her breasts, causing her to break from the kiss and let out a small gasp of pleasure from the sudden actions of Pikachu before she began to enjoy it.

"Oh, Pikachu... Ah... That feels so good... Ah...!" Lucario moaned out, before Pikachu told her as he ceased his actions and focused on her. "Well it's about to get a lot better."

And Pikachu was right, as he then moved his head down to her right nipple and started to gently lick around it, while his right paw began to fondle her left breast, making Lucario moan out again.

As Pikachu's continued to squeeze and grope her breast, he placed his mouth over her right nipple and started to suck and gently bite it, while his tail moved in between her legs and began to rub her pussy lips, heightening her pleasure, as well as his could feel, his cock getting more erect as it emerged from its protective sheath and began to poke Lucario in her stomach.

But after several more minutes of pleasure, Lucario was unable to contain herself and cried out loudly as she came, her sexual fluids coating Pikachu's tail and the floor.

"How was that?" Pikachu asked, in which Lucario smiled warmly at him and replied. "That was wonderful."

"Now it's your turn." Lucario then whispered alluringly into Pikachu's right ear, before she gently placed Pikachu on his back and began to kiss and lick around his neck and collarbone.

As Lucario continued to kiss him, Pikachu could feel her paws slowly trace up his arms, before she suddenly applied As Lucario continued to kiss him, Pikachu could feel her paws slowly trace up his arms, before she suddenly applied pressure and held him down, confusing Pikachu as Lucario broke from her kissing and smiled slyly at him, before her eyes looked down, staring lustfully at his erect member, in which Lucario then moved her head down and started to lick around it.

With her tongue continuing to trace around his dick, Pikachu wanted more, but due to her holding him down, he was denied the further pleasures Lucario could give him as she continued to tease him out of his mind.

But then, deciding she had enough fun, Lucario released her grip on Pikachu's arms, gave the tip of Pikachu's member a quick kiss, before taking all of Pikachu's cock into her mouth, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lucario mentally smiled from hearing the sounds of Pikachu's pleasure, her tongue swirling around his shaft as he was unable to control himself, in which he grabbed both sides of her head and forced more of his cock into her mouth, which she was more than happy to take as she continued to give her beloved the best blowjob she could.

But after some time had passed, Pikachu released his hold off Lucario's head and groaned out loudly as he came, filling Lucario's mouth with his cum, which surprised Lucario at how much he came, but swallowed it all nevertheless.

After removing Pikachu's manhood from her mouth, Lucario could see it was still fully erect, which increased her arousal, in which Lucario then turned around, got on all fours and slapped her butt, enticing Pikachu as he grabbed onto her hips and pushed his cock up her ass, causing Lucario to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasure of feeling Pikachu's cock inside her.

Pikachu then started to thrust his cock in and out of Lucario's ass at a fast and steady pace, causing Lucario to moan out in pleasure. "Yes... Ah... Pikachu, it feels... Feels so good... Keep going... Ah...!"

"I... I know what you mean... Ah... This feels great...!" Pikachu groaned back in reply as he continued to pound his cock in and out of Lucario.

After an hour, both of them began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which pikachu groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Pikachu tried to contain himself for as long as he could, but it was then he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Lucario's ass with his cum, which caused Lucario to throw back her head and howl out Pikachu's name as she had her orgasm.

After which, Lucario collapsed onto her stomach while Pikachu collapsed on top of her, his manhood still inside her butt hole, which she could feel was still hard, before she felt him pull out of her as he suddenly flipped her on back and inserted his manhood into her pussy.

The sudden action of Pikachu's manhood invading her vagina made Lucario moan out making her moan out as Pikachu continued to pump his cock in and out of her, before she felt she had enough energy to keep going and mate with the pokémon she loved, in which Lucario grabbed onto his hips and flipped them over, so she was on top and impaling herself on his manhood.

"Lucario... This is great... Ah... Your pussy is so tight... Like your ass... Ah...!" Pikachu groaned out as Lucario continued to bounce up and down on Pikachu's manhood.

Lucario too could feel great amounts of pleasure as she and Pikachu continued as she placed her paws on her breasts and began to fondle them while Pikachu held onto her hips to help guide her up and down.

But eventually, their movements turned frantic as they both could feel they were close to their climaxes.

And as they cried out their mate's name in pure ecstasy, they both came at the same time, Lucario releasing her sexual fluids as Pikachu filled Lucario with his seed, followed by Lucario rolling herself and Pikachu back to their orignal positions, with him back on top of her, snuggling up on her breasts around her chest spike.

"I love you, Pikachu." Lucario said in a heartfelt tone.

"And I love you, Lucario." Pikachu replied, his tone matching the love Lucario held for him, before he and she shared another loving kiss.

However, a look of concern appeared Lucario's face, which Pikachu noticed, making him break from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"I was just wondering what became of Quartzmon." Lucario replied, her tone somewhat worried.

However, Pikachu didn't reply and just kissed his mate, easing her mind, before both broke from their kiss and then fell to sleep in their loving embrace.

-End Lemons-


	22. Digimon Loves

-Back in the Digital World: Upcoming Lemons-

Within their bedroom of his castle, Shoutmon and Lunamon had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the Digimon King continued, he stopped for a moment to take in her beauty, her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy, before he gently laid Lunamon on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of her and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That tickles... But feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as her mate licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to blush at the sight of it.

"Oh, my king, you are so big." Lunamon told Shoutmon as she stared at his, cock, which was around seven-inches.

And then, not wanting to displease the her king and mate, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Digimon King to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then looked into Lunamon's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready?" and, in response, Lunamon smiled warmly and nodded, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon...! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

Shoutmon then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you, my King." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon, my Queen."

-Meanwhile, with Patamon and Gatomon-

Patamon was lying on his back as Gatomon was on top of him, kissing the Digimon of Hope lovingly on the lips, which he happily returned with the same love for her.

As Gatomon continued kissing Patamon, she mentally smiled as she could feel Patamon's manhood emerge from its protective sheath and poke her in the stomach, in which she got an idea of how to increase the pleasure of her mate.

Gatomon then broke from the kiss, before he looked into her azure eyes and could see the love and desire they held for him, which made Patamon smile.

And then Gatomon moved her head down to his cock, began to lick around the tip, before taking all seven-inches into her mouth, making Patamon groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out.

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skilfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before she wiped his cum off her breasts, licked her other paw and then said seductively. "Besides, you taste pretty sweet."

Seeing Gatomon acting so 'naughty' was really turning Patamon on, as shown by his still erect dick, before the Digimon of Hope decided to return the pleasure, in which he then positioned himself behind Gatomon, aiming his erect cock at her threshold, before he then pushed his cock inside her vagina.

"Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is so tight... Ah... It's great...!" Patamon groaned out in pleasure, followed by Gatomon, who moaned out. " Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... That's so good... More... oh, Patamon...!"

But soon, Patamon could feel Gatomon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of his mate. "Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically.

Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Patamon reached his peak, filling Gatomon up with his seed as he groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach as Patamon collapsed onto her back, his dick still buried in her threshold, as both Digimon remained in their position, before Patamon then nuzzled his head against the back of Gatomon's head in affection, which she returned as she began purring amorously.

-Around the same time-

Veemon and AquaVeemon were passionately kissing each other, tasting each other's tongues and sampling the other's saliva, feeling nothing but love and arousal, evident when Veemon felt AquaVeemon's nipples harden against her chest while his manhood gently brush against her threshold.

It was then the pair broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes lustfully, before Veemon broke from their loving embrace, as he wanted to increase her pleasure.

Kissing from down her neck, Veemon kissed all around AquaVeemon's body, down her breasts, her chest, until he had reached her womanhood and began to move his tongue across her clit, making AquaVeemon gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon...!" AquaVeemon moaned, unable to help herself as she placed her hands on the back of Veemon's head, forcing his head deeper into her pussy, which surprised Veemon at first before he then continued, his tongue now moving deep within AquaVeemon's pussy.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Veemon... Ah... It feels so good...!" AquaVeemon moaned out, loving the feel of her mate's tongue inside of her, until AquaVeemon was soon unable to contain her pleasure and cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, filling Veemon's mouth with her sexual fluids.

After her orgasm was over, AquaVeemon smiled in a mixture of love and desire as she then turned around and got on all fours, enticing Veemon to continue to mate with her.

And before AquaVeemon could respond, Veemon then got behind her, grabbed her hips and gently inserted his cock inside of AquaVeemon, causing her to arch her back and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon... Ah...Please... please don't stop... It's so good...!" AquaVeemon moaned out erotically, in which Veemon groaned in reply. "Don't sell yourself short... You're doing great... You're incredible...!"

As Veemon continued, he could feel AquaVeemon's threshold easily allowing him to enter and then reluctantly allowed him to leave, clamping down on his cock, adding with the wetness of AquaVeemon's pussy, which heightened the pleasure Veemon was feeling.

And AquaVeemon felt the same as Veemon's member went deep inside her, causing AquaVeemon to scream out in erotic and blissful pleasure.

As Veemon and AquaVeemon continued to mate, they shared a passionate and loving kiss, wishing that their time together could never end, but eventually began to move around frantically as could feel they were reaching their climaxes.

"Vee... Ah... Veemon, I'm so close... Ah... I'm cumming... Ah...!" AquaVeemon cried out, before she was unable to hold herself and had her orgasm, releasing her cum over Veemon's manhood, which sent Veemon over the edge as the 'V' marked Digimon groaned out loudly as he had his orgasm, filling AquaVeemon with his seed.

Both he and AquaVeemon were breathing heavily as their orgasms wore off and their bodies demanded oxygen, but thanks to his stamina, Veemon then felt he had enough energy and breath, and removed his manhood from AquaVeemon's vagina and moved over to her right side, before AquaVeemon joined him, resting her head on Veemon's chest as a loving and satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Veemon. That was amazing." AquaVeemon told Veemon in a warm and loving tone as she gently traced her left hand up and down Veemon's chest.

"Don't sell yourself short, AquaVeemon. It was just as amazing as it was for me." Veemon replied, before he smiled as he felt the warmth of her lips against his as she kissed him again, which he gladly returned.

-Meanwhile, with Agumon and Biyomon-

The Digimon of Courage and the Digimon of Love were locked in a loving kiss, as Agumon couldn't control himself but to move his paws to Biyomon's chest and massage her breasts.

When Biyomon broke from the kiss and moaned, Agumon quickly took his claws away and apologized, thinking he had done something wrong, to which Biyomon could only smile at Agumon's innocence as she then told him. "It's alright, Agumon. Please, allow me to start."

Biyomon then gently lowered Agumon onto his back, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze as Biyomon then kissed Agumon deeply on the lips again, before breaking from his lips and started to kiss down his chest, past his stomach, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Agumon wasn't too sure what Biyomon was going to do, but then all he could do was throw his head back and groan out as Biyomon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle strokes of her tongue.

"Ah... Biyomon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!" Agumon groaned out, which made Biyomon stop her licking for a moment to smile at Agumon's pleasured face, before the Digimon of Love Digimon continued.

"Biyomon, I think... I think I'm going to cum...!" Agumon then groaned out as he was soon unable to contain himself and came, his load shooting all over Biyomon's face and chest.

Wanting to return the pleasure, Agumon grabbed Biyomon's hips and thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure, while Agumon continued to push his cock in and out of Biyomon's ass, he groaned out in pleasure.

Agumon continued to thrust himself inside of Biyomon for as long as he could, but eventually, he couldn't contain himself as he then came, filling Biyomon's ass with cum.

After Agumon removed his cock from Biyomon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Biyomon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Agumon complied as he Agumon pushed his cock into Biyomon's vagina and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, making Biyomon moan in pleasure. "Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Agumon, you are so deep inside of me...!"

For two more hours, their mating continued with each other as the world soon became dizzied and blurred to the two of them, their and each other were the only things that mattered to them, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Agumon groaned out. "Biyomon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Biyomon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Agumon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Agumon... Give it to me...!" Biyomon moaned out erotically as both her and Agumon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Biyomon to cry out. "Agumon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Agumon, I'm cumming...!"

Biyomon cried in pure pleasure as she released her cum all over Agumon's cock, which was enough to send The Digimon of Courage over the edge and cry out in response. "Biyomon...!"

After Agumon and Biyomon finished cumin, Agumon removed his manhood from Biyomon's threshold, their combined sexual fluids spilling out a little and marking the floor, as Biyomon then laid on her back while Agumon remained on top of her.

"That was amazing... Thank you, Agumon..." Biyomon replied breathlessly, before she noticed Agumon smiling slyly at her, causing her to ask. "Agumon?"

"We're not done yet." Agumon replied, to which Biyomon looked to see Agumon's cock was still erect, in which he inserted it into Biyomon's snatch, causing Biyomon to moan out in pure pleasure as the pair began mating once again.

As Biyomon moaned out, loving the pleasure of Agumon's manhood enter and exit her, she closed her eyes as Agumon lowered his head and kissed her lovingly, only for her to feel a strange sensation as the kiss continued.

"Y... Yeah... Oh, wow... Ah... It feels so good...!" Agumon groaned out, as the Digimon of Courage couldn't stop himself, not that Biyomon wanted him to.

As Agumon and Biyomon continued to mate, in which all the pleasure and delight they were all feeling was so huge, they could barely contain themselves, but soon, Biyomon wasn't able to take much any longer, while Agumon could too feel he was reaching his climax as well.

"Biyomon... Ah... I can't... Ah... Can't hold it in... Any longer... Ah... I'm coming... I'm going to cum...!" Agumon groaned out.

"Me... Ah... Me too... I can't hold it in...!" Biyomon moaned in reply, before the Digimon of Love was unable to contain her pleasure and then screamed out in pure ecstasy as she had a massive climax, in which the Digimon of Love arched her back, as Agumon yelled out as he had his orgasm and then unleashed his seed into Biyomon's womb.

-Lastly, with Guilmon and Renamon-

Back in the shed he lived in when starting off as Takato's Digimon partner, Guilmon and Renamon had removed what clothing they were wearing and were locked in a deep, passionate and loving kiss.

Breaking from their loving kiss, Guilmon followed his instincts and started to kiss around the Renamon's neck as he gently lowered her onto her back, before he pinched her nipples, causing her to moan out in pleasure, before Guilmon trailed his kissing down from her neck to her breasts, his tongue lashing at them for several minutes, as he then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel and then went down to Renamon's pussy, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the foxy Digimon as Guilmon then started to move his tongue down Renamon's slit, causing Renamon to then moan out in sexual excitement. "Ah, Guilmon... Ah... That feels so amazing... Ah... Oh, yes, Guilmon... Ah...!"

Hearing Renamon's moans of pleasure made Guilmon mentally smile as he moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Renamon's entire vagina, which caused her moaning to get louder.

However, the pleasure was becoming too much for the vixen Digimon, which caused her to moan out. "Guilmon, I think... Ah... I think that I'm going... Ah... To come... Ah... Oh, Guilmon...!"

Renamon then cried out in pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Guilmon's mouth, which he licked up, happy that his instincts had helped pleasure his mate.

After Guilmon finished licking Renamon's pussy, he went into a sitting position and told the vixen Digimon. "Renamon, you taste so sweet."

"Thank you." Renamon replied lovingly, before she said in a seductive and alluring tone as she playfully tackled Guilmon onto his back. "Now, I think it's my turn to pleasure you."

Renamon then started to kiss down his chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Guilmon then groaned out as Renamon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle strokes of her tongue.

"Ah... Renamon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!" Guilmon groaned out, which made Renamon stop her licking for a moment to smile at Guilmon's pleasured face, before she continued.

But after experiencing such pleasure, Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Renamon's waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon then took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum of the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark spurted across her breasts, chest and face.

Seeing this, Guilmon was about to apologize, but stopped as he watched Renamon lick the cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her paws clean of the cum, which aroused Guilmon at Renamon's erotic performance.

"You taste very, very sweet." Renamon purred, in which Guilmon could feel his instincts taking over, seeing Renamon so sexy, so naked, so wet, that he was unable to control himself as he grabbed Renamon's hips, positioned her onto all fours and began to thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, before she begged, her mind clouded by lust. "Please spank me...!"

Guilmon did as she asked as he too was consumed by the pleasures of their mating, his hand moved up and then down, slapping her naked butt, making Renamon yelp in pain and pleasure as Guilmon kept pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of Renamon's ass.

But soon, Renamon's moaning increased as the pain and pleasure surged through her body, while a strange feeling spread through Guilmon as he could feel his instincts taking over.

For two more hours, their mating continued, while the spanking had stopped a fair while ago.

Renamon's butt had been marked by Guilmon's swift hand.

But soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically as both her and Guilmon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Renamon to cry out. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!" Renamon cried in pure pleasure as she had her climax, her sexual fluids staining the ground beneath her, while Guilmon released his cum into Renamon's waiting ass, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Guilmon complied as grabbed Renamon's legs, placed them on his shoulders and guided his manhood into her vagina.

Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, in which the vixen Digimon moaned out. "Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end. "Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure.

"I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... And... Ah... you aren't bad yourself...!" Guilmon groaned out in reply.

The pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes.

However, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Renamon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Hazard mark released his seed within the foxy Digimon.

With their orgasms over, Guilmon pulled out of Renamon, smiling as she laid her head on his chest, before she looked up at him with a small look of worry. "Guilmon, what do you think Azulongmon has done to Mewtwo?" Renamon asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm confident we'll never him him or Quartzmon again." Guilmon replied in a reassuring tone, before kissing Renamon a reassuringly, which caused the vixen Digimon to close her eyes and kiss her love back, for she knew Guilmon was right, and to her all that mattered was their love.

-End lemons-


	23. Sealed Fates

Now, you all be wondering what happened to Quartzmon and Mewtwo. Well...

Quartzmon had been imprisoned in the Sealed Chamber within the Pokemon World, bound by chains that would bind his powers forever.

And as a safety measure, the Chamber was underwater, causing Quartzmon to scream in agony and fury, knowing he couldn't escape or influence others to find and release him.

Now he was locked in this deserted area forever.

Above the Digital World, countless shards of glass orbited around the globe as Mewtwo screamed in out as he tried to escape, banging his fists against the broken glass, but found he couldn't.

Azulongmon had used his power to seal Mewtwo in a mirror, before he smashed it and then placed it in what was left of the original DigiQuartz dimension.

Mewtwo was stuck in the mirror world as he remained trapped in an empty Digital World forever.

The End.


End file.
